There is no D
by GreatGrinReaper
Summary: Ace, the capable and strong beyond belief future admiral. After spending his life as one of the world govs most prized marines Ace finds himself on a mission to recapture his hostage crew mates from a certain crews territory in the New World. Only problem is it seems his new 'targets' are more focused on finding him than he is them. *AU, WBP and other characters* nothing sexual ;P
1. Chapter 1

Marine HQ. The grand white rocked building with a wildering blue tint from years of the plaza letting in waves to splash the base. Ace looked with gleaming pride and hope in his eyes as he admired his new home and work base. Not just two days ago after his birthday and his latest pirate capture, his grandfather had come and gave him his greatest present possible. Commander Portgas Ace, the youngest commander of a marine crew, was about to be promoted to Captain Ace, Captain of his own marine ship. Ace boasted out his chest with pride great enough to match a golden lion (….sorry couldn't help myself) as he sauntered down to Marine fleet admiral Sengoku's office to receive his long awaited congratulations from his grandfather and the fleet admiral himself.

Ever since Ace had joined the marines two years ago for special reason, mainly Garp wanting him to, Ace had been the fastest rookie to climb his way up the ranks until just last year when he became a commander. Ace prided himself in his strength and ability to fight better than any marine around him could. One day if he worked at the pace he was going at, one day soon, he would be an admiral.

He could command a crew, smoke out vicious outlaws or criminals, and sail the grand line with his expertly trained navigation skills. If his calculations were correct he would be heading to this same room to receive his promotion to Commodore or Rear Admiral next year if he did a good enough job. He had already made a notorious name for himself among rookie pirates and had saved countless islands in his run as a marine so far.

Ace walked with a small jig in his step until he finally stopped right outside Sengoku's office. He raised his hand and gave two knocks before he heard the gruff voice of the aged, afro man tell him to come in. Ace approached him straitening up his posture and bearing a more professional look on his face instead of his goofy grin. One thing Sengoku hated was a man who wasn't serious about something important.

Garp sat in the corner very nonchalant, munching loudly on a bag of 'Cookie Cakes' while he filled out a crossword puzzle as his daily work routine usually had him do….wait no he had no work routine he just did that instead of what he was supposed to do. Ace's neutral face almost cracked a grin seeing his grandfather sitting and enjoying life.

"Portgas Ace," Sengoku began as he took a good minute to study the young man in front of his carefully. "Today I am happy to promote you the a higher position among the marines, finally give you the honor of running your own ship and the great responsibility of appointing you your own chain of island to guard and protect with all your ability as a marine."

Ace felt his stomach flip flop as he remembered his new responsibilities as a captain. Have his own crew to watch over, have maybe eleven or twelve island to keep watch over, and still take down any pirates who came his way. He didn't like to admit it, but it made him a bit tense at the idea.

"Well, congratulations on your achievement…I can't say I'm not horribly impressed by the job you've done so far kid," Sengoku said, a small smile showed on his face breaking the boring presence in the room. Garp stood up from his seat, came and patted Ace on the shoulder proudly. "You should be wildly impressed Sengoku. He was strong when he joined to begin with and with my awesome training he can take down any mountain you send him to in a heartbeat!" Garp bellowed proudly while he laughed spilling 'Cookie Cake' crumbs all over the floor. Ace had a small moment of terror as he remembered the inhuman training his grandfather threw upon him as a young marine cabin boy, but now every battle and fight he won was a proud result of his lifetime training against the harsh forest of Mt. Colubo and the years of endless laps around the East Blue Marine base.

"Furthermore," Sengoku growled out peeved by Garps loud interruption, "It is my honor as the head of marine HQ to appoint you Captain Portgas Ace, of the marines. In all my years I can't say I've met such a great marine. Good leader, responsible, uses both forms of haki. You don't even have a devil fruit do you?"

Ace shook his head. "I've found a couple at a time but they were all a bunch of paramecia that weren't really worth it. Admirals need Loginas or high level Zoans….."

Sengoku nodded and opened a drawer next to him with a key and brought out a plastic bag. "Well I won't tell you that's not what preferred. If I happen to find one soon I'll keep you in mind."

The Fleet admiral handed Ace the bag that contained plastic wrapped clothes and a file.

"In here Captain you will find your new uniforms, crew names, ship, a new route around the grand line," the elder man declared happily. "In three days you will go out and begin to cultivate your new position. Work hard out there as much as you have been now, care for your crew but set them strait, care for the citizens on every island not just your own, and last and most importantly NEVER EVER Let any infraction of justice go unpunished!" Sengoku said forcefully. The man's face had begun to turn red as he tried to settle himself from the angry tirade he was about to go on until he realized this wasn't one of those cases.

Ace and Garp simply nodded normally already witnessing the same episode thrown by Sengoku at his last promotion…..and a couple more before that.

"Well now that this has been taken care of…I'm going to go organize the fleets. Garp meet me down there shortly, Ace…well good luck son." Sengoku gathered his things and strolled out of his office while his pet goat trailed behind him excitedly.

'I wonder how high a position I need to have my own pet,' Ace wondered enviously. An old familiar hand touching his shoulder broke him out of his thought as he turned to look as his grandfather. The old man no longer held a giant cheery grin too similar to Luffy's on his face. His face was worried and grave as he stood face to face with Ace.

Ace stopped his happy attitude as soon as he recognized his grandfather's features. So….they were researching him again. Garp and Ace stood in front of each other silently, understanding the grave situation that had been reoccurring.

It had started late four years ago after Ace had famously captured long time pirate bandit "Roland Biller, the Death Driller" at the impressive age of sixteen. Some officials in the world government had taken a kind interest in such a young powerful lad, they had researched where he came from and a couple months later Ace found himself on the brink of serving life in Imperial Down or public execution at the death place of Gold Roger himself.

Ace felt a bitter taste in his mouth from the horrid memories of being asked questions in a windowless room, surrounded by soundless barriers. Sealed in being questioned by men who could slaughter him without a second thought. Having those moments where he fully began to resent his existence, and wish his good for nothing father had died without leaving some poor woman to carry a death sentence with her for the remainder of her life. Ace burned with hate at his beginning years as a marine. Those years when he could have quite and run away to become a pirate and inspire his precious little brother, gone and not coming back. Being forced by the risk of being discovered, to keep perusing his career as a high ranking marine. This had all been the hell Ace lived in for four long years, starting on his sixteenth birthday when he was age appropriate to join. However, it had been the crisis three years ago that finally changed Ace's outlook on his forced life. Luffy, his adored little brother. Just three years short of today his troublesome little bro had gotten himself into the biggest fight his grandfather over being the one thing Ace couldn't stand, a pirate. Luffy had just turned fifteen and was a year away from being whisked into the marines like Ace had, when the idiot had made the attempt to escape early and start his journey. That day had finally set the pace for Ace's life.

Luffy had made it out of Foosha village unscathed by any interruptions and sailed off beyond knowledge of his grandfather. Ace had never felt more proud yet worried over his precious little bro. Things had only gotten worse from there when Garp had vowed so solemnly to hunt him down and make his life so hellish he would rather be killed by pirates than become one.

At that point Ace had done the only thing he could do. Around that time he himself was plotting his own escape. He had met with Garp and told him his plan. His deal was that Garp would have to leave Luffy alone to live his life….and Ace would become the greatest marine ever to walk the Earth and please the World Government. After a fight, a tirade, a good round of yelling and punches Garp had reluctantly accepted. And ever since Luffys first bounty came out Ace had risen like a rocket through Marine ranks living each day as a prisoner so his little bro could live freely. Luffy of course never found out. He simply went on living with the belief that his older brother was a fool for giving up his dream.

Garp simply stared at his with a forewarning before he too exited the room leaving the new captain with only himself. Ace stood a little longer contemplating his thoughts. He wasn't exactly upset anymore that he didn't pursue his dream, in a way he kind of did like being a marine. He had many friends within the system and plenty of connections to help him if he was in a snitch. He even found a few women over the years that caught his eye. The thing that made it so unbearable though…..was watching them go and never come back.

He had investigations cease on himself last year when he got promoted, but why would they start again? The cover story Garp gave had to have been good else it would not have been taken. Well it didn't matter now…..well actually it did but Ace couldn't do anything about it. Just act normally, be the marine superboy and keep Garps attention away from Luffys fame as a pirate.

This would go on, he would be happy with it, and he would ease the paranoia of the WG with his heroic like actions on the people, and he would do it all by himself just to prove he was not his father. That's all that mattered…..right?

New World Marine Base

Current domain: Whitebeard Territory

Current status: Under sharp investigation and vigilance

Current leadership: Admiral Aokiji (currently unavailable)

Garp looked with distain at the paper in front of him. What the heck was Aokiji doing on a personal mission in the paradise side of grand line when the high ups wanted him and his but firmly planted on the WBP patrol path? Just two days ago Whitebeard, the demon king, had sent his last four divisions to claim another island around the beginning part of the red line. Not good, not good at all. It interfered with a path of marine cargo ships. Garp and Sengoku had to make a freak call back on all vessels heading in that direction. One very unlucky ship hadn't heard unfortunately and about two hours ago, after watching his most precious and successful grandson become a true man, Garp had gotten a call from vice admiral Strawberry that the entire ship had been destroyed and the survivors of the crew injured.

Sengoku had gone into a serious killer mood for the day and retired early for the evening so he wouldn't deflate that stylish afro of his.

Garp poked at the Den-Den mushi in front of him not sure what to do. Aokiji had insisted that his mission was very important and that citizen's safety came before pirate executions. Garp had no argument for that. He could send Kizaru to watch over the domain-wait no he's doing noble business right now. Sakazuki was a definite out of the question. The rage filled admiral was off on the other side of the new world reigning hell on Earth upon the new faces of the New World who had not made friends with the yonko yet. Knowing Sakazuki, he would end up killing one of Whitebeards men regardless against the Gorosei orders. First rule of WB territory; DO NOT KILL HIS MEN, just arrest and hope he doesn't come to kill you himself. Then Roger knows the whole world would just fall apart.

That left Garp sore out of options. He wasn't sending anyone who wasn't a high ranked admiral to go stand against the world greatest pirate. He couldn't go; he was too busy keeping 'Red Hair' on his toes. It was the least he could do since the monster had turned his Luffy into a pirate. Garp couldn't catch Luffy cause then Ace would throw everything away, but Garp wasn't going to leave the man who started it to peace. He would make Shanks regret ever meeting his grandson. But that wasn't the point right now.

Garp slammed his hands down on his desk in frustration. They would just have to watch, wait, and hope whitebeard wouldn't notice the short absence of the marine units that patrol his waters. In some sort of strange sense Garp tried to ignore, he almost wished he could to have become a pirate and maybe even ally himself with the great faces of today.

But it was unrealistic to think so. Garp had seen the lives, homes, and cultures burned to the ground or sea bottom by pirates. That was why he was so angry when Luffy left. His own flesh and blood roaming around with a bad cloud over him, what a parent's nightmare. Well it was better than Luffy and Ace both being pirates. At least the boy could salvage his life to a level where he could feel happy to exist and not have to hate himself for his father.

*knock* *knock* "Monkey D Garp?" came a trembling voice from his doorway. Garp recognized the voice of the usual new delivery boy at once. "HQ is awaiting your orders to fill in the patrol unit surrounding Admiral Aokijis post…um sir?"

Garp took a breath of patience and walked with the boy back to strategic maneuvers quarters. He was already annoyed enough to the least and now he had to go listen to a room of silly young guys arguing over something that couldn't really be fixed. 'These higher ups call themselves marines, but they don't even act like it. I'm four times their rank and importance, but they won't even salute you or address you correctly like Ace, Smoker, or even Sakazuki do.' Garp thought bitterly. Looks like today would not be as short and sweet as he had hoped.

(two days later)

Ace stood in front of a mirror currently in the corner of his barracks. He looked at himself in a soft pool of self-contentment. He was trying on his new captain's uniform and seeing how it fit him, and honestly he thought he looked damn good in it. Wasn't too heavy or restricting, its buttons where spread apart enough for him to get some air through to his chest, and he even had three added hidden pockets for weapons…..or in his case food.

He carefully pealed them off after he was done admiring himself, careful not to wrinkle or stretch it one bit. He wanted to keep it as new as possible before some pirate bastard ripped it all up.

He folded it neatly like he did with all his clothes nowadays and put on his casual clothing consisting of his sand colored shirt and black shorts. Without any word he exited his room and walked his way down to the mess hall. Tomorrow was his first day on the job. He had gone through his list of thirty crew members and the islands he would be stopping at. Apparently his station was right along the red line. His islands? Sabaody Archipelago, Water seven, Namakura, Banaro island, and Little Wing. Not bad, a bit far apart but not bad.

'Well time to go meet my crew,' Ace thought excitedly. Ace hopped down the halls hoping to god nobody would see him. To the other he was 'Ace, the prodigy marine who had no nonsense, smart, brave, intelligent, mature, and a born man of justice.' Right now he was acting like 'Ace the exited can't keep his cool idiot, who is so childish and unrealistic he shouldn't even handle scissors.'

Ace frowned at that one. Was he being too hard on himself maybe? 'Naw, who cares let's just go see you new friends!' He decided.

Outside at the ship docking Ace came up and surveyed his new vessel. It was a typical marine patrol ship but with more ammunition since he wasn't a devil fruit user…yet. Ace didn't want to lose his ability to swim, but he defiantly would let it go to have a cool weird power like other marines. He wasn't that good at swimming anyway so it didn't matter to him that much.

Without worry he jumped up to the deck of the ship. The deck itself had a few scratches and dents but nothing too bad. Ace noticed a group of people hustling around in a busy sort of way. Each one was dressed in officer or seamen uniform. Ace nodded at each one that quickly spotted him and bowed respectably. Ace didn't much care for salutes or those 'Sir yes Sir's that other high ranks liked. He just wanted to make sure his people knew who the boss here was.

He strolled along his new ship checking up on the important parts like; THE KITCHEN, his room, his people's quarters, and the weapons…ya the weapons.

Ace admired his work…well he didn't build the ship, but he worked his way up to it skillfully. It was only a matter of months now until he earned his next promotion. Just go after pirates and save people from disaster! Easy, he was going to be the strongest anyway, whether he was a marine or pirate.

(2 month later Marine HQ)

Sengoku looked down at his resent reports. 'That kids done it again!' he thought in awe.

Portgas Ace, marine star rookie, just five hours before this paper was written single handedly stopped one of the biggest catastrophes to ever almost hit the grand line.

'Flash man' Theron Watson, Captain of the Voltage pirates, was subdued and arrested by the young marine yesterday. It was later revealed shortly afterwards that the renowned rookie pirate was working for an unknown source. His plans? Smuggling in billions of stolen Beri and shipping illegal good over to the North Blue. This capture not only gives marine detectives the latest case to stop crime from exiting the grand line and polluting good natured waters but also save many impoverished islands the debt to the World Government. As for the new marine hero? No one can say for sure. After 'Flash man's arrest the young captain had already set sail for more justice.

The article itself was short, but Sengoku had took some scissors and cut it out anyway. He would save this for Garp. No doubt his old fried would love this.

*berobero* *berobero* rang Den Den mushi right near Sengokus elbow. His head spun to look at the snail he knew all too well. The people calling from it….Gorosei. Hesitantly Sengoku picked the snail up and answered the call.

'What could they want?'

(Party at Sabaody Archipelago)

Ace sat around his crew on the ship enjoying the celebration they were having. Over these last two month they had all grown very close and happy with each other.

They all worked hard on every mission they were given and listened to Ace no matter what he wanted. Each one was around his age so he didn't have any older guys feeling undermined either. All in all Ace had to say he couldn't be more pleased with his crew. He knew each one by name and each one respected him completely.

After finishing his second cup of sake he stood up and informed his crew he would be out for a while. The group of guys he was sitting with simply nodded and didn't ask any questions. Trusting, that's what they were.

Ace didn't bother to take anything with him but changed his clothes so he wouldn't get any trouble for being a marine. He did however keep his marine pin to his shirt gingerly hidden by his collar just in case a situation arose.

He climbed down the ship and jumped to the brushy grass of the forest like island and headed off to explore. It was Ace's first time here so he wanted to get to know the place a bit better. His first priority was, of course, going to grove 30, the amusement park. It was a bit away from him but he would make it. It wasn't a lot that he could goof off as a marine and just go have fun so he would use his time wisely and walk at a fast pace.

He was aware completely of the islands certain areas so he would have to pass through the shipyard instead of the lawless zone if he didn't want any trouble. Wandering around he admired the tall vastly large trees that covered the island.

"I wonder if Luffys been here yet," he said softly. His brothers awe struck face came into mind at the moment. Ace smiled sadly. He wished he could at least know who his brother was with. Ace made it a subject to avoid newspapers with Luffy on it. Caused too much grief for him. When the first bounty came out Ace was so proud his brother was already such a great pirate…but it still made him resentful his own dream was gone. So he kept himself far away from that section in the paper.

Ace eventually came across the ship yard. It was fairly empty this time of the year for the island because the weather was too nasty to cross the red line in. He did notice a few smaller vessels with pirate marking, but Ace had honor. He wasn't about to go ship by ship to weed out pirates who probably went through hell in the grand line. Plus Ace enjoyed seeing the different symbols on each flag. One had a toucan, another had a picture of a lizard on it, and Aces favorite was one with a skull eating a sandwich.

Ace put his head down and looked the other way when he noticed a few guys passing by. It's not that he was afraid, he could kick k their asses with one hit all together, but he didn't wasn't to fight and the 'marine rookie star' had a well-known face.

As soon as he passed them by he noticed a cluster of shop light in the distance. He had been walking for some time now so he must be coming up to the tourist area. Ace put his hand in his pocket only to come out with a small amount of Beri. Not really enough for anything.

Before he reached the edge of the shopping area he heard a most peculiar voice.

"Oui, what might you be doing here…without your uniform?"

'The white hunter'

Ace grinned at the surprise. "Smoker, I would have never guessed you would be stationed here too."

Ace turned around and met the face of the grey haired captain himself. Like usual the guy was smoking on one of his heavy cigars, grey shades under his eyes, and a jacket that could be a portable cigarette shop.

"…You didn't answer my question," Smoker grumbled.

"What? A guy can't explore his own territory without being looked at funny by a bunch of pathetic pirates?" Ace joked. He knew he was pushing his luck, but he didn't remember his former ship mate to be so grim about everything. Especially since they hadn't seen each other in a long time.

Smoker spat out his smoke and stepped on it for satisfaction. "No, you should be taking them in and making the citizens safe. I guess it doesn't matter though. These are all small fry like you said. Knowing these types they will just disappear from the map when they get into the new world."

Ace laughed uncomfortably at the words. Smoker had always had that honest yet harsh knowledge of life about him.

Smoker raised his gaze too the black haired captain. "I hear you got promoted again. At this rate you may as well just make yourself one of the vice admirals." His face was a bit friendlier at those words. Ace smiled in relief; thank god his friend wasn't angry with him or anything. Even though Ace could use haki, he wasn't in the mind set to fight a strong guy like Smoker yet.

"Ya I got promoted again. I'm pretty happy with what I've got going on right now so I don't think I'm looking for another position yet though," Ace said modestly. He was happy and it was the truth. He liked his crew, his little adventure route, and he really liked his ships cook!

Much to Ace's surprise Smoker leaned back and gave a gruff laugh. "Sound like you haven't heard the news then have ya! Just a few days ago, the big guys received some interesting news. It's actually why I'm here right now. Sengoku has ordered everyone on the western grand line patrol above a commander rank to join Sakazuki's fleet. Looks like the Yonko are at it again."

Ace's eyes widened "Everyone on the west? But wait why not me and the eastern side? We're closer to the red line to begin with."

Smoker shrugged his shoulders "There isn't much going down at the other end of the line. Plus I think they want you people here because of the situation. Red-hair and whitebeard are about three days away from intercepting…."

Ace was silent in shock. Yonko didn't meet though. They stayed the hell away from each other.

"Anyway," Smoker went on, pulling out another cigar, "I think they want you guys to take care of the other pirates that try to come back to paradise for safety. I wouldn't act too jealous of y mission though. Those crews are nothing to mess with. We marines aren't even going to get involved. We are just evacuating nearby islands is all."

Ace cocked an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't we go in? I hardly think the nobles would be fine with this." A picture of the St.'s fearful expression had Ace almost crack a grin. He hated those damn nobles.

Smoker blew out a cloud of smoke. "….They don't even know yet I think. The Gorosei probably don't want a giant freak out on their hands."

Well that was new. Since when did the world government care about citizens more than nobles?

"Well I got to get back to base. I leave tomorrow morning," said Smoker.

Ace nodded. He wasn't sad their reunion was so short. Smoker wasn't one to get all friendly or happy when he saw old comrades. Him and Ace nodded and slapped each other's backs as they passed each other. Not another word was spoken.

A minute passed and Ace looked back to see a cloud of smoke rising to the sky. "Careful old friend," he whispered sadly. The New World, it wasn't some easy frontier like mock town or Drum. This was the real deal.

Ace turned his head back to the town. All of a sudden he just wanted to go back to his ship. He would feel a cold sweat of fear come upon him. Was he strong enough to fight against a Yonko? Wait where did that question come from?!

Ace shook the thoughts from his head. "They don't come here anyway. When you meet one…you'll be more than ready," he said aloud to himself.

Yes, when he met them he would be ready to fight with all he had. This is why he had to train as much as possible. "I can't believe I was almost set on being a captain forever. Eyes on you prize, Ace."

'How much more I have to go is my real question though'

* * *

**Alright here the first chapter. Sorry if you feel like things are rushed though but I hate writing long boring beginings and I want to get to the fun part of the story so I don't lose my muse. **

**In case you were wondering No Ace does not have his devil fruit yet, but he can use haki very well though. For all you people who follow I'm just going to warn you I update on my own time. I know it sucks but I will try my best to be persistant. Reviews are welcome. Another forewarning is I don't really answer reviews directly. If you have a question I will answer it in the authors note of every chapter. I don't respond to hate or any of that shit so if you don't like it deal with it. I do accept critiques though so feel free as long as you are at least polite. **

**I'm sorry if you get confused with the year count but it is AU and I was to lazy to go back and do the math. If you need a time set its about beginning of Enies Lobby ARC in story mode. **

**I hope you enjoy the story, I will try to make it more interesting as it goes along. **

**Toodles :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Lieutenant Kerry sat cross legged around his fellow ship mates as he watched his respected captain stroll off for the evening probably to go look for trouble. Kerry admired his captain so much just like the rest of the crew. How could one man do such good deeds with little reward and still stay the mature, amazing, and calm hero he was?

Kerry shook his head and turned his attention back to the party. This week had been Captain Ace's biggest accomplishment yet. He was the new face of the marine captains right now. Kerry was beaming with pride for his own superior's victory.

"Hey Lieutenant? Did you receive a call from HQ earlier? I think the Den Den mushi is has an unheard message," said the deep voice of the ships warrant officer, Jones Hide.

Kerry turned to the scar faced guy. Jones was about in his early thirties but the guy had a scar across his left eye that made him look like he was forty.

"What? A message! Why didn't you say so earlier?" the young lieutenant exclaimed as he hoped up and sidestepped around his drunken crew mates.

Kerry hoped up and rushed over to the captain's quarters. As he entered, slammed the door then went and picked up a Den Den mushi with a seagull hat. It was the only one blinking so it did have an unheard message on it.

Kerry hesitated before he picked up the snail. 'Maybe I should wait for captain….Naw he's out on a stroll. Let's give the poor guy a break," Kerry decided as he picked up the Mushi and pressed the recite dial.

_*berobero* *bero-playback-bero* 'Hehemm mmhrrhmm brururu ehhemm Captain Ace…Sir? Hehem! 'Hehem…..excuse that interruption sir! Hehem also orders just in from Impel down Warden Magellan…HEHEM *massive throat clearing* has asked that HQ send a vessel to pick up prisoner…Hehem Crocodile! Currently an HEHERM! Ex Shichibukai'…Oh um report to Sengoku's office before depart*berobero-end of transmission-berobero*_

Kerry carefully put down the snail before face palming himself. This would seriously screw up their travel plans for each island. Damn pirates….

* * *

(back to Ace's location)

Ace eventually made it back to his ship. All the lights were out and the half the crew was asleep on the deck. Ace shook his head with a smile and proceeded to his quarters. Best part about being a captain was getting his own room! As he walked in he noticed his light were on. 'Probably Kerry' he thought. And just as predicted he found his lieutenant inside pouring his eyes over their course map poking little points at it. Kerry head poked up to look at him. He didn't say anything but just slided the report Den Den mushi towards him. Ace raised his eyebrows at the silent request and went to push the playback button.

=Entire order plays=

Ace stared off into space after hearing the report while Kerry remapped their route for the year. "…Lieutenant….why are we on prisoner shipping? That's not even our sector…" Ace asked. How irritating.

Kerry, now finished with their reroute looked up at his Captain. "Well…..maybe because all the prisoner ships are going to the New World?" he tried.

Ace shook his head. "Can't be. I ran into Smoker. He said they only wanted to evacuate islands."

Kerry shrugged, "I just don't know then sir."

Ace nodded as the Kerry picked himself up and exited the captains den.

Stupid mission…

Morning itself hit the crew like a cannon ball in the gut. Ace sat up in his hammock and picked the annoying sand stuff out of his eyes. What where they anyway?

The trip back to Marine HQ was long and grumbling for Ace and his crew.

"God, why can't they just execute the Crocodile guy there instead of shipping him to Impel Down and back again? It makes no sense!" One of the crew mates exclaimed as the entire ship worked to steer the ship south.

Ace was a bit disturbed at the idea of an execution. It always bothered him for some reason, but he did agree with his crew mate. What was the point of shipping a dangerous guy like Croc around like a package? It just defied all reasonable logic.

Ace sat his chin on his elbows and watched the docks of the HQ come closer at an agonizingly slow speed. Why was he even here?

As soon as the ship reached the docks Ace sauntered down at a lazy pace in no rush to go see the fleet admiral. Ace walked down the well lite halls to the upper floors. As always, chore boys where polishing away at the floor probably so they were clean enough for Garp to eat off of.

As soon as Ace entered the door he saw a most peculiar sight.

A Ruby Red plant with swirls covering its entire body lay on the desk of the Fleet admiral locked in a glass case. Garp, who was the only person in the office, looked up from his inspection of it and cocked an eyebrow. The old marine hero offered his grandson a smile that said 'Hey you're not gonna see Sengoku today cause I tricked you.'

"Bought time you arrived. I don't have much time because I'm swamped with meetings and orders and lunch plan to carry out so I'll make it quick. I found a devil fruit for you."

Two seconds ago Ace was close to killing his old man in cold blood for making him come all this way for no reason, but now….

"ah I-Im w-ait what?!" Ace stuttered. Where? Where did this come from?

"Boy, get your head together." Garp grunted. "I have about 82 other marines out there applying for one of these, but I'd be wasting it for anyone except someone who can actually use it. Now I now you're still young Ace but if Luffy can handle it so can you! Now think fast cause who knows who else will come in"

"w-wha…YES!" Ace shouted. Dibs, jackpot, mission accomplished. 'Oh my god devil fruit, a devil fruit. I finally get one just like Luffy-WAIT.'

"Wait! Do you even now what kind it is Gramps? I'm not eating some dud fruit!" Ace warned cautiously. The only two he found in his life where some duds and believe it when it's said some devil fruit have no place in the world. The first gave you the ability to become as big or small as they wanted. Ace found that useless in his world. Rumors around marine base were that pirates could take down giants in one hit so that was a stupid pick. The second was even worse. It gave whoever ate it the abilities of a fish…a fish!

Ace put the memories of his disappointment behind him and focused back on Garp who was flipping through a devil fruit guide.

"I have only one match in here and I'm pretty positive it's what I think it is. Its fire logia called the Mera-mera no mi. It's a heavy fruit to power around…so I hope I could say I picked wisely if you accept it." he said solemnly.

'Want, Need, Must Have, TAKE IT,' Ace's inner voice pleaded him to do. Ace, feeling an important time upon him coming, nodded full heartedly.

Garp nodded, pulled the fruit out of its glass case and tossed it at him.

Ace, already nervous and not fully believing the situation caught the fruit as if it where lava fumbling around in the air as he finally clutched it in his hands. The fruit itself was in the shape of a pepper so he could guess it was what the book claimed to be….but what-'NO! The one guy saving your butt from a life in prison just gave you an eligibility pass to become an admiral! EAT IT!' Ace yelled at himself inside his head. 'Doubt it now and you'll never eat it!'

Ace offered the older man a weak smile and took a giant bite off the end of the fruit. Monkey D Garp simply stared at him waiting for something. An awkward second passed before Ace realized what Garp was waiting for.

…..Ace smiled weakly and swallowed his bite. "…PPTTTTSSS YUCK!" He shouted as the marine hero began to laugh like crazy.

"Bwhahahahahahah!" His grandfather laughed like crazy. "Oh that never stops being the most hilarious pahahart!"

Ace wasn't paying attention to Garp right now though. He felt something in him change. Like a new extension of his being was being developed. Taking a deep breath Ace felt a significant amount of oxygen being breathed in. It felt extremely good.

Was this the feeling? Or just the excitement of the day?

Just to test Ace held up his hand and snapped his fingers. Immediately at the end of his thumb a small candle flame sized fire burned without….well the burn.

"I can't believe it," Ace breathed. The power, the strength, the opportunity….all his.

"Gramps, I can't thank you enough," Ace said, his voice soft but audible. Garp simply sat on a nearby couch trying to calm himself and nodded.

"Do me a favor and if anybody asks just tell them you found it along your way here. I can't have Sengoku grilling me about showing favoritism to my grandson."

Ace nodded gratefully and left after a few small words with Garp. He could barely remember what he was supposed to do when he finally reached his ship and saw a familiar Shichibukai sitting on a chair chained to the center of the ship. Crocodile simply looked up at the sky as if this was just a waste of time to him.

Ace didn't look at him too long as he walked past the depressed looking pirate and strait to Kerry. "Ready to go Captain?" Ace took one last look at Marine Ford and nodded. "Let's get a move on."

* * *

The route to Impel down, as always, was fast and easily traveled because of the florian current the ship took the reach it. As they sailed on the surprisingly steady sea today Ace admired the clear blue sky above in awe. He had never exactly seen the Grand Line so…..Stable before.

Something happened after that Ace never would have expected.

"So Mr. Marine Captain Boy? What make the Seagull scout ask you to bring me to my new prison?" came the relaxed yet sound crushing voice of the Shichibukai currently chained to the chair in the ships center. Ace was a bit surprised that the stolid man would bother to speak to him.

"What's it to you? Anything Fleet admiral Sengoku has planned doesn't concern an ex-Shichibukai. Especially one that got his ass kicked by a rookie," Ace growled. This guy better at least watch his damn manners.

Crocodile cocked an amused eyebrow and chuckled a sadistic laugh. "What's it to me? Are you joking with me boy? You see that clear sky up there? So peaceful and hopeful. That's what every experienced pirate calls a 'Calm'. Whatever's about to happen in this world is going to be so huge even I might get a word of it at Impel Down. It's my business to know exactly who exactly you stupid marines are going to bother that's going to bring the storm down on all of us."

Ace stared at the Shichibukai angrily. 'Bastard! Who did he think he was?' Ace already knew all the important stuff about being a good pirate and he was fairly confident that whatever 'Storm' was coming would not involve anyone of interest.

"But besides that," Crocodile continued. "You wanted to know that son-of-a-bitch rookie who played his cards right huh?" his demeanor changed to a sort of eerie hatred yet a subtle look of acknowledgement as well. "Let's just say next time….I'll be ready to make him suffer," He grumbled loudly enough for Ace to hear.

Ace watched the grey faced man with understanding. The feeling of vengeance against offenders, want for the admiration of others, to regain glory and prove to people that you matter the most.

"Ya too bad you'll be stuck in Impel Down until you do." Came another voice from behind.

Ace knew the voice of his crew mate Jones. "Captain, sorry to interrupt your….talk, but the cook needs your plans for tonight."

"The usual stuff. Nothing with salad," Ace ordered Jones. The officer nodded and left crocodile and Ace alone again.

A long silence passed between the two before crocodile seemed to snap out of his boredom spell. "If one man became king of the pirates, do you think he would be fair or just as evil as the rest of us going for it?" he asked.

The question came as a complete surprise to Ace who could now only guess what Croc had been thinking of before.

"W-well I don't really know. Have you ever met anyone who you really thought would get it? Like a yonko maybe?" Ace tried. Why was Crocodile so eager to talk to him? Most prisoners did the whole eerie silence thing.

Crocodile lifted his head to the sky enough to show his expression that he was thinking. After a few more awkward moments for Ace he finally answered. "Personally I have yet to see someone who truly stands out enough for the treasure…but if I had to choose I would put my other hand on either Whitebeard….or….no just him."

Ace's interest was caught now. "Why just him? Why not the others?" the other three kings weren't given their titles for nothing. "isn't Whitebeard getting really old too?"

Crocodile turned his gaze to Ace and back to the stretch of ocean in front of him. The new criminal sighed tiredly and leaned back in his chair. "It's just who I would think has the greatest chance of getting it. The others are –eh…they always seem preoccupied with other things. Whitebeard is someone you rarely bother. And make no mistake marine. That old man, he beat every great man out there so far and matched Roger evenly. Only the cleverest people can hope to beat him."

Ace could have sworn that Crocodile was referring to himself on that last line. He had this look cross his face that said he might. He also couldn't help the chill feeling of terror that half his friends where in that man's territory right now.

"….What makes people challenge Yonko's anyway? If their already the most powerful why do you pirates insist on fighting them?" Ace asked. This had been bugging him for a long time.

"Same reason you marines do. We hate the idea of something being more powerful than us so we try to murder them. But that's not the only reason. Sometimes it's just a mistake. Some rookie accidently kills one of their allies; any four of them feel obligated to go slaughter you."

"Why stopped you from defeating him? Don't you have a devil fruit?"

Crocodile gave Ace a sketched look and returned his gaze to the sea. "You better have the most perfect control over whatever fruit you're handling. All of the people with the Yonko have mastered them amazingly."

Crocodile looked at Ace. "And I'll rot in that prison before I tell anyone, especially some marine, why I couldn't win that fight."

Ace nodded understanding the situation of them more. Without another word he walked away leaving the pirate with a small smile of satisfaction behind. 'What if Luffy tried to challenge one of them,' Ace though for a moment. He stopped in front of his room's door and rested his head against it. 'What if he's already like an ally of enemy of theirs?'

Ace entered his room and set his head down of his desk. He snapped his fingers repeatedly turning the candle on his thumb off and on. He would learn to control this perfectly no matter what. Then if he ever saw one of those emperors he would have his haki and fire power to protect himself.

He breathed deeply in and out feeling the flames roll through him. Ace felt triumphant that he had gotten so much out of the Shichibukai. He did wish he could have been told more.

Ace went over to his bed and laid in it for a while. He needed to nap in order to keep his narcolepsy under control or else he might get into an accident. He closed his eyes and relaxed himself until he felt himself go to sleep.

*Cling cling* *Cling cling* rang a small bell on the top of the door. "Captain…..Sir? You have to wake up. We just made sight of Impel down sir!" said a cabin boy at the edge of the doorway.

Ace groggily opened his eyes and sat up. He deeply wished that waking up didn't suck as bad as it did. He stumbled out of his bed unhappily and straightened out his clothes so he didn't look stupid.

As always when he walked outside, one of his crew mates gave him some water and a sandwich to keep him from going hungry like hell or the rest of the day. He chugged the water and walked with his sandwich in his mouth to the edge of the sip. He could see the large cylinder shape of the prison coming into view.

Gobbling down the rest of his food Ace motioned for a passing Kerry to come to him. "I *crunch crunch* need the *crunch* Wardens number," he said between bites.

Kerry was a bit humored by Ace's eating habits but nodded and went to go fetch the Den Den Mushi.

Ace walked over to Crocodile who was staring off into space again before he looked at the Captain. "Well this is goodbye for now, but don't think for a minute that I won't get out," Crocodile said plainly.

Ace didn't nod a 'yes' way but rather in a way of acknowledgment. "Well good luck with that. Say hi to the other inmates for me."

And with that the ship docked a rush of prison guards came to come collect the former shichibukai. Crocodile went along peacefully as he went off.

Ace turned his attention back to his crew and sighed. That was weird. This whole trip was weird. Devil fruit, Shichibukai….

Speaking of which. Ace called his crew together shortly afterwards. He had to tell them about his new powers. If he fell in the water they would just assume he could swim, or if they saw a fire maybe they wouldn't know it was really him.

"Attention Crew. Please gather around, I have something very important to tell you all!"

(Few hours later)

"Captain! Captain Do it again!"

Ace had immediately begun to regret his decision to tell his crew. For the past hours they had been having him fry, grill, smoke, and burn every piece of food, paper, or scraps they could find. Ace himself was fascinated by it all but he was getting a bit bored of it now.

"Alright! Stop this nonsense now men. If we keep this up our lovely ship will be in flames pretty soon!" Kerry demanded. The crowd of exited men broke up leaving only Ace seated on the edge of the ship.

Kerry smiled and shook his head. "I'm happy you got your admiral ticket in but I hope you practice your power somewhere away from a flammable substance sir"

Ace laughed and clamped his hand on his lieutenant's shoulder. "I promise you I will! I'm already more powerful than half the pirates out there now cause of it and once I learn it perfectly I'll be unstoppable. Now let's get underway!"

"OUI!" yelled the crew cheerily

_*Berobero* Fleet admiral Sengoku sir? We have an issue. Half of our patrol ships have been demolished or taken hostage by pirates and almost every marine from our beta squad is stranded on a Yonko island…Sir do you read me?*Berobero*_

Sengoku sat with his advisors and strategists at a conference table listening to their patrol ships report.

The afro man picked up the snail phone and held it up to him. "Damn them," he growled out quietly before issuing orders.

"Get any available patrols out of there as fast as possible. As for the hostages, tell them to remain hidden and wait for us to send a rescue team." His gruff voice ordered.

Those damn pirates, not even Whitebeards but his damn allies had run a mock on his rescue team this week. He needed marine with skill, power, strength, and the ability to make people fear them on this mission. It wasn't just about saving the people now. He needed to make sure any Yonko allies knew that they were still eligible for execution.

He needed a team of well trained and capable marines along with an admiral. As much as he distrusted him, Sakazuki was probably the best for the job. The rest he would leave up to the board.

"Gentlemen, we all already discussed our new plan, we've made our decision. Just a few hours ago even the world government flag was burned down by a rookie, a Yonko's allies have made it clear they believe they are entitled to the same treatment as the emperors, and now we have half a dozen marine crews stranded on an island belonging to greatest pirate on earth."

The entire room nodded fervently. "It's time to up the entire navy regimen and send our strongest reinforcements to go deal with these new threats! All for?"

Every man in the room raised his hand. "Motion carried out then."

* * *

**I'm just going to say THANK YOU all for being patient with me. This chapter was extremely hard for me to bang out so it took a while. Thank you to all my kind reviewers, it made my day when I got so many so fast. I'll start working on chapter 3 as soon as possible but for now I'm going to give myself break. I hope this one wasn't too boring for any of you. I see that it is a bit rushed but I really want to get to the main story line here. I'm killing myself here working on the beginning XP**

**I promise as each chapter goes on it will slowly get much more interesting. I've also decided that I'll have the next chapter up every two weeks tops. I know a lot of writers do one week but I'm lazy/busy/uninspired/forgetful/uncertain. **

**Thanks again to all my reviewers/followers/favorites! I can't wait for you all to see chapter 3**

**Buh-Bye :3**


	3. Chapter 3

Ace and his crew sailed in a peaceful array for the next day. The breeze was calm and gentle and the waters moved with the ship easily. Ace himself sat on the ledge of the ship juggling little balls of fire playfully while supervising his crew. Everyone seemed fairly happy and pleasant at the moment so nothing to worry about.

It was times like this that Ace treasured deeply in him; times of peace and friendliness among others. "Hey Captain!" Called the voice of one of the crew mates, Ramon. "Let's play a game since we won't be back on route for another day or two!" he called.

The temptation had Ace before the request has even been completed. "DONE! Everyone, BREAK TIME!" Ace roared in a happy rage while the rest of the crew seemed to drop what they were doing. The entire crew seemed fairly pleased by this and everyone went along with their own form of fun. It wasn't often Ace was allowed to goof off.

Being a marine satisfied Ace to some extent but he did wish he could still goof off like he use to do so much when he was younger.

"Captain! Let's have some fun with your devil fruit. I wanna see what else it can do! Please please please please!" a girl from the artillery section begged. Her name was Karmel, and Ace was proud to declare she was the toughest girl in the marines…..when it came to battle. Socially she was a chaser of anything cute.

Ace grinned and blazed up six fire balls and juggled them for her. Her eyes widened and she bounced up and down excitedly while Ace laughed at her crazy reaction. "Showing off to the ladies captain?" asked the cool voice of the ships cook, Bartlin.

Ace jumped from his spot and stood face to face with his more favored crew member. "I can't help it if they dig the uniform! Maybe you should lose the apron and put on something nicer," Ace joked humorously.

Bartlin fake laughed for five seconds with Ace before he pulled out his spatula and thwacked Ace in the head with it. Ace simply shook his head and laughed. He was use to this by now. The spatula for Barty was like Hawkeyes sword. He was not as feared without it.

"Oui take it easy with him, Bart. We need him to answer report office when they call us for mission recognition," said the lieutenant who had heard the commotion from above his quarters and came to investigate. "And Ace, next time you want to give the entire crew a day off please at least consult me before you do. I need someone to send to you when we get a message from HQ."

Ace bit his lower lip as a sign of guilt while he lit his hands on fire and proceeded to ruffle them through his hair. "Ok, I'm sorry. By the way! Check out my new trick," he said excitedly, pretty much leaving the subject of responsibility behind.

Ace held out his pointer fingers like a plus sign and used them like a target. "Karmel, do me a favor and throw something nice and high in the air please."

Karmel perked in her spot and looked around the ship before she snooped over to the dish drying rack and picked up a dirty one that had been sitting there from the night before. In a cheerleader fashion she flung it up in the air like a baton. Ace followed the dish in the air with his fingers and sucked in the biggest breath he could. He felt heat and a spicy sensation fill his mouth as the dish erupted into flames without anything touching it.

The entire crew yelled in amazement and joy as nothing but a small pathetic piece of china hit the deck soon to be swept up for safety precautions. "Bravo Ace," said Kerry . Even Bartlin nodded from being impressed before he thwacked Ace on the head again

"What was that for Ace asked, with a silly bump emerging from his scalp.

"That was still a good dish."

* * *

After 'Break time' which wasn't break time at all since it lasted the whole day, Ace made his way out of the dining hall and went to the ships edge to enjoy the evening.

The star of the Grand Line had a rep for being beautiful as they were. Ace looked at them in an appreciative awe. 'If I even get good enough at this fire for a body thing I'm going to turn myself into a rocket or something and go fly up there.' He thought.

Ace looked back at a group of soldiers who walked by laughing and waving at him as they disappear below deck.

Good day, that all he could say about it.

Vice admiral Garp was having a bad day. Coby could just tell by the way he was sulking. The most frightening news from HQ had arrived yesterday and Coby could understand his superior's distress. Just this morning Fleet admiral Sengoku had all three admirals appear before him as well of all the vice. Coby himself had never seen so many important figures in one place. He had simply accompanied Garp because he was supposed to carry all his stuff. Coby had tried to looked like he wasn't eavesdropping from the other room adjacent to the one the Higher up where talking in but he couldn't help it.

_"I've already discussed our plan of action among our top nobles and the Gorosei. I'm sure the rest of you may have heard but our rescue squadron has been ambushed and attacked by allies of the Yonko, and the latest issue of about a dozen pirate's crews in the Grand Line running a mock of the Worlds Governments order. UNACCEPTABLE!" Sengoku stressed to his fellow admirals._

_"I can't begin to explain to you all how disappointed I am with myself and the marines that we have let ourselves be undermined and brushed off by new and old pirates alike. We've grown weak on the axis of fear that surround pirates and we can't let it continue. We are the only ones who impose justice and punishment to those pirates who think the world is just a place to burn and thrash into the ground."_

_Sengoku cleared his voice from his angry tirade and took a look around the room. Everyone was listening of course, which gave Sengoku some more courage to let it out._

_"The Gorosei told me personally, on the day we spoke, that the noble people of Mariejois and themselves have decided that we have not held an execution in too long a time now."_

_A grave silence filled the room. The three admirals, Garp, and Tsuru all looked at their only higher up fully knowing what the world government was stewing up. Every other person in the room was just beginning to grasp what this meeting was about._

_Sengoku could feel the eyes of this oldest friend boring into him. "I've been informed by our trusted warden Magellan that Impel down has a fair number of prisoners in it but nothing that would impress the government or strike fear into the New World pirates."_

_Vice admiral Momonga raised his hand a few moments after Sengoku stopped talking. "What about the recently ex-shichibukai Crocodile? He would at least make a rookie think twice."_

_Sengoku nodded, "If that where the case. Unfortunately it wasn't the marine force that captured him. Ironically it was some rookie who just got lucky. So in other words if we execute him we are pretty much announcing to the world we plan to let some rowdy pirate take over our entire force of work. For now he will just be placed on level six. Which bring me, finally, to our new orders and plans."_

_"It's been decided that starting next week, the marines will dispatch a hand chosen team of officers and soldiers into the new world as a test to carry out a new form of peace bringing. Their main objective is to capture and bring in a dozen pirate, captain of crew mate, with bounties about or above the standard 50,000 beri and as a final mission objective *Sengoku paused for a moment* to reclaim at least one island from one of the four emperors."_

Coby remembered after those words a whole storm of yelling and demands began to fill the room to the point where Coby could not understand a word being said. He himself was too shocked and at disbelief to accept the new regimen.

_"SILENCE!" came the strong, steely voice of Garp. "Do not disrespect your Fleet Admiral."_

_Everyone quieted down and sat forcing looks of demand upon Sengoku. The fleet admirals himself had become a bit nervous now. That wasn't even the part he was dreading the most._

_"I understand you all find this a bit extreme and dangerous, but it can't be helped. We have orders to carry out and a mission to fulfill. We have to come to terms with the fact that the new world pirates all the way up to the Yonko have to be taken down one by one and bit by bit. We can't simply pretend that there aren't pirates out there that could match us all almost equally, but we can have a plan of offense and strategy to deal with each and every one of them that will eventually put the marines back on top." Sengoku preached to the room._

_Everybody reluctantly nodded their heads and settled themselves in their seat to hear out the rest of the plan._

Coby had been outside the door that moment, very unceremoniously plastered to the wall praying that no one would notice is suspicious stance at the doorway.

_"We are all fairly familiar, more than others, with the territory and specific island owned by each Yonko, and we all should know that the one in specific with the most work to be done to…..is in-"_

_"Wait right there, Fleet Admiral!" Came the aging wise voice of Vice Admiral Tsuru. "Please don't tell me you mean to start tampering with Newgates people first. If that's the plan then the World Governemnt wants a war, not an execution."_

_Every other person in the room other than Garp, the three head admirals, and the breathless Tsuru began to mumble and discuss the chances and risk to be taken._

_"Should we be limited to only pirates against the whitebeard pirates, or are we just going to keep capturing the allies until the most dangerous man in the world tries to kill us all," asked admiral Dalmatian gruffly._

_"No, perhaps we should ambush then before the Yonko has time to react," said another vice, probably Strawberry._

_The entire room debated and argued over the mission while Sengoku watched helplessly peeved that the room was getting distracted again._

_"Alright! Quite down! I'm not done yet." He yelled across the long table everyone sat against. Being at the head let his voice travel more._

Outside the room Coby jumped in his skin at Sengokus powerful demand. The room quieted again, finally and Sengoku proceeded with his orders.

_"Now let me just reassure you all we are doing this as a demo and a test first. We have been assigned and given a list of pirates that would have preferred capturing over the more risky ones to execute. Admiral Sakazuki has so generously volunteered to be the leader of this mission and deal with any problems the divisions or allies might have with us as well as clearing the way for our hostage marines to come back across the Red line. His entire fleet and personal crew has been handpicked by the top marine strategists and has been formally approved by the Gorosei….so whoever is on that list…doesn't have a choice." Sengoku finished and felt shame rain upon him as he refused to look in Garps general direction._

_"As soon as the hostages are released, the rear admirals and commodores whose names are on the list will also be appointed to the crew."_

_Sengoku held up a finely sealed envelope and cut it open. He pulled out a long piece of paper with every individuals name on it and held it in front of the room. I will ask my messengers to post this outside on the marine base wall in about an hour, but in the mean time you may all have a look at it and take note of which marines you will be sailing without from now on. Sakazuki has refused the extra help of any admirals lower than himself so none of you will have to worry about confirming a new position."_

_Sengoku slid the paper down the table and stood up from his seat. "On that note you are all dismissed."_

Coby remembered that shortly after that many complains about losing good soldiers and not having enough crew members had started from the room but had been shut down by Sengoku and the three admirals.

The thing that Coby remembered most though was seeing Garp come out of the room, without another word after Sengokus speech, so stone faced and pale that Coby could have sworn if he took a hammer and hit Garp with it he would shatter.

Coby followed him down to his office in silence and watched the old hero go inside and start rummaging through his drawers. "Coby, help me find Ace's den den mushi. I have something important to tell him."

Coby immediately realized what had happened and started to look for the snail wildly. When he found it he handed it to Garp. "Thank you boy. Now go do your training for today and get Helmeppo to wash the laundry for this week," he ordered. Coby nodded dumbly and left the old man alone in his room suffering through a family pickle. For the rest of the day Coby had done his training with his head filled with question on what Garp would do.

Today when Coby had come by Garps office for today's schedule he had found many papers crumbled by a trash can. After seeing his superior mulling over himself on how to talk to his grandson, Coby had just left and hoped he would be alright. He didn't know much about Garps grandson, only that he was powerful enough to be a well off vice admiral at least and that he was a pirate catching tycoon which made sense that he get chosen for Sakazukis team. Perhaps Garp was just scared of his family getting hurt. 'I would be scared too,' thought Coby.

He walked down the halls of Marine HQ to the training field to go meet up with Helmeppo.

Word about the new position changes had gone into affect very fast. When Coby was showering he could hear fellow marines discussing all the dangers that the new 'magma team' would be facing as a test subject.

After training was over for the day Garp had came and told their marine unit that they would be departing for Water Seven after midday tomorrow. Coby had simply stood and watched as his mentor walked off with a stack of letter in his hands and shoved them all into a seagull shaped mailbox. Whatever worry Garp had over his grandson was still there but the old man had done all he could.

Now only luck could guide him.

(Dock at the marine ford ship station)

Ace sat in his captain's quarters slowly gathering his stuff and neatly folding it into a green bag with zebra stripes. His face had no emotion but underneath he was a tycoon of chaos.

The list, that list damned by the gods itself. Ace was on thin ice and it didn't help his body was made out of fire.

Just hours after he was passing Enies lobby on his way to marine base and back on route he and every others active vessel received a message that there was a new system being practiced. Ace, being called by his grandfather, found out he would be heading the Captain position on SAKAZUKI's ship. Any other admiral and Ace would have been fine, but obviously his luck was against him. Garp had told him he would do everything in his power to show off how great Ace was and keep investigators in their place but Ace wasn't comforted. He was spending the next couple years of his career with the one man in the marines who would chase his to the ends of the Earth, killing whatever was in his way, to destroy Ace if he slipped up once. Ace had Goosebumps all along his skin and breathed to make himself warmer.

He was scared no doubt. He hated to admit it but it was true. He had to make himself loved by Sakazuki if he wished to put in a good relationship with them. That wouldn't be hard seeing as how he was already the marine golden boy but he couldn't be too cocky.

Ace took finished his packing and took one more look at his beloved room. Because he was traveling on the same ship of an admiral he would be back to sharing bunks. Ace was going to miss having his own ship. Even though he was technically traveling up a rank in a way he felt like he was becoming a sea soldier again.

Ace walked out of his cabin to see his crew lined up at the door, same position they were in when he came out today. Each one had a down cast look of their faces. Ace passed by each and every one of them forever imprinting their names and faces in his heart. A room didn't matter to Ace terribly, but losing the people he had come to treasure put a hole through him.

Ace nodded at the last few people and walked off his former ship. His head held high with hope, and his feet leading him away from some of the finest people he had ever sailed with.

He made his way down the tunnels from the ship yard and into the main structure of the grand HQ.

Ace walked down the halls of the giant base until he reached another gate to the east ship docking area. Ace hesitated before he entered knowing that being late his first day would not be a good start at all. His entire mind was reluctant to even be in the same presence as the Sakazuki and his crew.

Ace didn't share any of their views. Most people didn't know but depending on the admiral, the sector of marines under them usually abided by their form of justice. Ace was most successful in Aokijis department of the marines because lazy justice was something he was almost born to follow. He didn't have to go slaughter islands of people just to make sure nobody got any mischievous ideas, and he didn't have to follow 'unclear' justice, which just as its name stated was too unclear to follow.

Ace swallowed to lump in his throat and pushed the gate open. On the other side he was met with the sight of a giant battleship with the sign for 'Absolute justice' printed in bright red on the side. Ace felt the irony sink in as he thought about how he would be living on the one thing that would be beyond hell bent on killing him, if only it knew he existed.

Ace dragged himself along with his belongings to the side of the ship where a plank was lowered while swarms of men scurried off and on the boat preparing it for departure.

Ace waited for the men to become less in number before he pushed his way aboard and went to go find his room.

The ship itself had an impressive four floors considering its size; First floor of course where the bunk with the ship's deck as the roof of his new house, second floor was for artillery, supplies, communications and every other standard etiquette for a navy ship, third floor was had a more special task of being the water front line just in case the ship got hit below, the third floor was like a flat second ship bottom so nothing was kept down there other than a few rafts and first aid kits, and of course the ever delightful fourth floor where the brig was. The reason the brig was on the last floor instead of the third is because it smells worse and if the ship floods prisoners just isn't worth keeping. Ace himself found that a little too cruel for comfort.

Ace looked at the ships current rooming list and found much to his delight that he did not in fact have any roommates because he had his own room. Ace already foresaw that his room would probably be pathetic and cramped even for just one person but privacy at sea was like food on a rock island.

Ace squeezed his way past bustling men with scarred looks on their faces as they rushed down stairs, up deck, to their room, or cleaning halls. Ace could tell they were probably afraid of Sakazuki. Ace was too, but at least he had a chance at escaping. There were rumors that he would melt you if you didn't satisfy his requests completely. It was no wonder this ship looked so clean it was scary.

Ace was half tempted to dump some garbage on the floor and see if it would disappear before it hit the ground.

Eventually Ace made it to his room and as predicted it made a storage closet look roomier. The room itself probably was one because as soon as he opened the door there was not bed but only a hammock with a light in the corner hanging at Ace's neck level. Under the hammock were a shoe case and four drawers far down to the ground.

Ace simply put his suitcase right under the hammock and closed the door. He hadn't technically even entered the room because there wasn't even space to stand. At night he would have to change half way in the hall and half way in the room and pray nobody would see him.

Shutting his door he strolled down the hallways noticing a flow of men going up deck.

_"Attention all new members of marine unit 'magma', please report to the deck for briefing and introduction."_ The voice belonged to an emotionless speaker over an announcement den den mushi.

Ace sighed and made an effort to straighten out his clothes and try to fix his hair up a bit as he walked back up to the deck. He already hated the boring fearful atmosphere here.

Ace walked back up deck and stood in line with two other guys about his height but probably older than him. They both had lieutenant badges on them so they were subordinates then.

After waiting another five minutes patiently in his place admiral Sakazuki walked on deck while the rest of the mousy crew shuffled in a straight line and saluted him. Ace, without turning his head, eyed about seven people to his left and three to his left. 'Why would they just add eleven new higher ranked marines to the crew? There isn't even a rear admiral on board and I know he wouldn't be able to sail without at least one,' Ace though suspiciously

The red clothed admiral stopped in front of the new members and looked at all of them as a group. He scratched his chin before motioning them to relax their salutes. "Well then, I don't believe there is any need for personal introductions. You are all here and chosen to fulfill the order of justice and follow my example to a world of peace," Sakazuki said, his voice rough and deep. 'Peace my ass,' Ace thought humorously while keeping a stolid stone faced appearance.

"We depart at sunrise tomorrow for the New World. Each one of you should know by now we are not some measly patrol ship. We are a rescue and attack fleet that will destroy any pirate we cross. We are not taking prisoners, I REPEAT! For all you kids from admiral Aokiji's sector, we are NOT taking prisoners. You either stab them through the heart or dump them in the sea with the rest of the garbage!" He bellowed. Ace wasn't sure but he could have sworn the ship shook when Sakazuki was 'repeating' himself.

"As soon as we enter the New World, we will be regrouping with a separate marine ship with your rear admiral Smoker and your commodore. Every day we will train to the hardest! For all you new men who don't know haki get ready to learn. The new world is no place for an inexperienced marine," He shouted in warning. "And on that note DISMISSED!"

The entire crew except for Ace scrambled back to work. Sakazuki came and approached Ace emitting a stone cold aura. Ace, saluted him again as they stood face to…..well Ace was about his neck height.

"Well well, if it isn't our captain golden boy," Sakazuki remarked sarcastically. Ace forced a sociable smile and a friendly nod.

"It's an honor Admiral Sir!"

Sakazuki nodded, "Garp promised great things from you. From a boy your age I would find it doubtful you could fulfill such a promise so you better prove it. I expect only the best leadership and decisions from any marine above an ensign level so one slip up and I'm sending you back to your little daycare crew, understand?"

Ace nodded fervently using all his will not to be undiplomatic and square the older guy in the face.

"I was also told you are now a devil fruit user, correct?"

Ace swallowed, "Yes, sir! I've had it for approximately two to three months."

Sakazuki raised a belittling eyebrow and shook his head. "Well whatever progress you've made with it, if any, you will show me tomorrow. As a master as logia I will take it upon myself to pass on my mastery of it to you! If you think for one moment you're some invisible hot shot you can expect some humbling out and humiliation tomorrow. NOW you are excused."

Ace gave a solid nod and marched off until he was below deck. He trotted down to his closet in sheer horror. 'Good God that hateful, pissy, son-of-a-bitch thinks he can just talk to me like I'm some piece of shit and then he tells me that-that I'm som-bark-in bastard! Die-jib BLARG!' Ace boiled in his head furiously. All his hard work and dedication slandered by that bastard in one minute.

Ace, went to his room and grabbed a towel so he could go take his last bath for months to come. As he walked off deck he looked over at the captain quarters and stuck his tongue out. As he continued to march himself off deck he mulled over a plan with himself.

'By all means bring it on Bakazuki! I've spent years under the steal fist of grandpa and I can take some noble kissing ass like you any day or night! I'll show you, that I'm worth more than the whole ship fleet itself.' Ace brooded and swore. He wasn't playing around or scared anymore. He was angry, and like his fire he was going to burn like a fist.

Ace was going to still be a ro-model for the crew, but he wasn't going to let someone call him 'boy' or 'kid' EVER again. He loathed those words completely now.

"I'll be the best rookie this sad excuse of a fleet has ever seen and any pirates I see will be more fearful of me than of that crazy admiral," He said in a low voice. Okay maybe that would take some time but it would happen.

"And if that bastard tries to stop me or put me out like 'some kid', well he better be ready for real hell cause I've got a hundred sure kill ways to assassinate a big lump like him!'

* * *

**Well here you have it, chapter three. I gotta say I'm pretty pleased with myself getting this one out so fast. I just had the conversation of Sakazuki and Ace in my head for so long I had to wright it. **

**Anyway thanks to all you reviewers out there. They do make writing each chapter more fun and inspiring to wright so keep them coming. Once again, I have to tell anyone who doesn't now, I don't really respond to reviews though. It's not that I don't like any of you or that I'm trying to be rude, it's just very time consuming on my schedule and honestly I'd probably screw up and somehow insult one of you XP**

**As for Luffy in the story, I'm going to be honest with all you who ask about him, I don't have any plans for Ace meeting him in the story so far, so it probably won't happen unless I change my mind (which I wouldn't tell you about anyway trololololo~) so sorry to all you bromance fans. **

**I know I'm keeping the story in canon mode right now but that will probably change very fast cause that just seems like a creative barrier I don't want to deal with or hold myself to. For now I think it keep the story on a fairly easy trail to follow, but it will change probably in the next two or three chapters.**

** This story is AU, if you haven't noticed but don't worry I'm not about to go change every other dynamic One Piece has (cause that's just frustrating sometimes).**

** On that fine answer, I'll leave you all to you internet surfing, for all my fellow OP fans out there I hope you have a 'better than last week' week and lastly to all the anxious readers who wish there was a chapter 4 button bellow, I promise to post it sometime before next Friday.**

**Bu-Bye -w-**


	4. Chapter 4

***BOOM* *FLARE* *CRACK!***

"H-hey Mantis? Is that-that really the rookie marine hero everybody always fusses over," said a quivering marine's barley holding his breakfast bowl still as he watched the new fleet captain pulverize all eight of his sparring partners.

The fleet ship doctor, Mantis Treker, simply nodded half lidded as he watched the younger looked marine boy take down each of his opponents with a taste of ruthlessness in every blow.

"I wouldn't worry too much right now soldier. You know all those stronger few love to show off to the admirals," he replied nonchalantly. A man his age new the face of ambition when he saw it. The boy in front of his beating up his training partners for breakfast was just one of them. "Knowing our mouthy admiral, he probably bruised the delicate ego this Ace guy."

Mantis watched the renowned young marines finish the fight he was given leaving a neat mess of prone marine's men half awake. All of them, Mantis knew, were at a fair combat level with at least a starting form of one of two haki. This kid….

* * *

Ace at the moment was more frustrated in his life than he could process. It had been one disgusting days on this ship and for the most he could say…he was about to burn out…pun completely intended.

He had been under the order of Akainu himself all morning since sun rise practicing his fire. Ace had been doing training techniques all day long. Each one was a bit strange and questionable. Random stuff had been thrown at him so he could practice turning himself into fire, while another time he had been tested on how well he could blend in with fire itself. Canon balls had been shot at him like rubber bullets and he couldn't say he enjoyed that.

It's wasn't that Ace got hurt during his training; it was just that concentrating on a new nerve you're in body is exhausting. He was beginning to understand why Luffy was such a clumsy fighter when he was a kid.

Ace felt a stab at his pride because he had actually made a significant amount of progress even for one day. The training he could make himself cope with. Luffy went through years of getting one rubber punch mastered and now Ace was going to master a fire punch in a day so he shouldn't be complaining anyway.

That all wasn't truly the part that made him cringe though. Akaniu had unintentionally proved himself to be Ace's most hated man among all the Nobles and Pirates that existed. It had only been a couple hours into training and while the big mouthed admiral said nothing about the progress Ace made so far with his devil fruits, the Hawaiian shirt man had lashed out every remark about his age, attitude and form.

Ace was never one for criticism so he didn't fare well mentally while practicing. As so as Ace finished kicking the asses of the men Sakazuki said he would spar with, he stalked off to the mess hall for some breakfast. Ace slid inside and sat himself next to a bunch of men eating like it was their last meal. He knew that feeling all too well just like them.

Ace remembered the days when he use to eat so much, the food vendors and marine cafeterias would always go on angry tirade for stealing food. It made him sad to think he had to give up all his fun fantastic late night snacks for a higher marine status. He would have never gotten his lieutenant promotion way back when if he didn't control his eating and moderate himself. Needless to say, the transition had not been pleasant and Ace rarely felt full these days.

Ace ate his food slowly and drank large amounts of water before he got up and went back for a tiny bit more. Old habits die hard but when you reach a certain rank you get to snack off a bit more.

The cook cocked an eyebrow at him when he approached but said nothing as he simply plopped an extra scoop of sliced potatoes on his dish. Ace grinned as he made his way back to his spot, eating his food quickly while the others were distracted.

The bell rang outside signaling afternoon duties and the men filed out of the ship to attend to its need's. The sails had all been unfurled and the wind was picking up at a good speed.

It would be approximately two and a half days before the ship reached the first island. It wasn't one owned by any Yonko. The island at the beginning of the New World weren't all claimed. Even the Yonko gave rookies a safe second place to pack up and turn back. Nevertheless it still posed a danger. Not all great pirates had to be an emperor, but all great pirates lived in the New World right next to them.

Ace shook himself and mentally slapped himself, 'Why am I worried about some silly island in the New World. I know all about this place and this isn't my first time here.' He thought frustrated in himself.

"Oui! Captain Ace-san?" called the careful voice of one of the ships engineers. "Sir, admiral Akainu wants you for another round of special training in two hours. Um….and in the meantime the staff and I could really use your assistance on the repairs below." He said meekly.

Ace sighed and scratched his head, "Fine fine, I'll be right with you in a moment. What's so wrong that you need my help though?"

The guy bit his lip, "We have several steel beams we will be using as reinforcements for any rough water near the next island. We need someone with a heat source to melt it in place and since honorable admiral Sakazuki is busy-."

"Say no more, soldier. I'll be right there." Ace finished quickly before the repair man scrambled off.

Figures. Ace finished coiling a couple ropes in the corner and headed off below deck to go do his job.

* * *

"Keep your senses trained on your opponents and your element transparency on your entire middle section responsive!" Akainu bellowed as Ace dodged the blows of lava Sakazuki sent his way as well as the punches the fighting squad tried to land on him.

Skillfully he dodged each blow keeping his stance and his focus on every possible hit sent his way. Ace spotted some shadowed eyed guy coming toward his at a vulnerable position. Ace caught his punch and twisted his arm at an awkward angle, that wouldn't disable him for long but would get him out of the ring. Four to go and a crazy admiral.

Ace kept his defense up, quickly landing minor but effective punches on each soldier and jumping away from lava that landed in the sea.

Ace questioned the safety of using magma as a dodge ball on a ship, but he would just have to deal with it.

"Rah!" Ace yelled as he slammed his fists into the stomachs of three more fighters. Each one tumbled over gasping for air with a small burn mark on their bellies.

"Excellent! Subdue your enemies with the raw fire at your disposal!" Akainu praised. Ace lifted his leg up at an 80 degree angle while turning his foot into fire. He brought it down with a bit of held back force on the last guy who unfortunately got it right in the stomach. The man simply let out a pathetic grunt and fell face first on the deck clearly knocked out cold.

The bits of lava stopped and Ace finally slowed down enough to catch his breath. Akainu nodded in approval. "Well done. Very VERY few make it through the first day of training unscathed. Don't think this means you're off my radar, but you have shown me significant ability and worthiness. You are excused for the day. Get ready for a harder practice tomorrow."

Ace nodded blankly taking deep breaths before he registered the minor compliment he had received. "This old bastard *huff huff* he's got some serious mood swings." Ace grumbled. He still had a bad grudge against the admiral, but he was pleased with himself and his progress.

A raspy chuckled sounded and Ace jerked his head up. 'Oh shit,' he thought in panic seeing the ship doctor watching him.

"You boy better not tell the admiral what an 'old bastard' he is," the doctor easily chuckled. Ace was frozen in a state of decision. 'How bad does a ship need a doctor? Would drowning him go unnoticed for a long time…maybe I can cremate him when night hits.' Ace thought venomously. Maybe a couple years ago Ace would have simply accepted he had been caught an apologized, but now…..it wasn't above himself to safe his own butt. If he was ever going to take responsibility for any mistake he could possibly be charged with, it was going to be the one he was born with. Then at least he wouldn't feel guilty for it.

"Calm down boy. I know a hot head when I see one. I won't tell," the doctor reassured him. Ace didn't relax still this guy….

"What is it you want?" Ace growled. The doc raised his eyebrow and smiled.

"Nothing. I'm just shocked a golden marine like you has a rusty side." The doc joked. Ace twitched feeling just a bit too undermined. "Calm down kid, you look like a bomb about to pop. I'm on your side. You think a reasonable guy like me like listening to that insane magma hurling dictator?"

Ace nodded. Looks like he found a bud. "What's your name doc?"

"Mantis, Mantis Treker. Looks like you and I should start being ship buddies."

Ace smiled. It amazed him how bad his morning started and how well his day was ending.

"So how bad do you think it's going to be once we get there?" Ace asked to his new friend.

Mantis shrugged as he sorted his medicines in the corner. "Who knows? Those duck heads up in that noble island have their bubble heads so far in space I wouldn't be surprised if they died from shock once some fresh air oxygen reached their heads."

Ace snorted at the joke. "Are the pirates in the territories any more a threat6 than the usual?"

Mantis gave him a nod as he placed several needles in a fine row and covering them with plastic. "I can't say all of them are as strong. Any of them that have a Yonko on speed dial though are the cockiest pricks you may ever meet."

"How long have you been stationed with Big Red? "

"A while. I'm one of the few designated doctors who have the medical ability to work on devil fruit users. I'm also the only guy that has the guts to touch Akainu when half his body is covered in lava and needs a bone re-broken."

Ace cringed at the idea now feeling full admiration for Mantis's fearlessness.

"What kind of pirate could possibly do that to him though? Admirals are designated to fight hand to hand with the Four Emperors themselves."

Now this Ace really wanted to know.

Mantis finally gathered a bunch of files from the cabinet. "Against one Yonko….they would give them a run for their money. When you take a first mate…..maybe a couple commanders from the Whitebeards or Big Mams….you forget to bring your seastones with you. The admirals may stand a winning chance against some of the Yonko, but against their crew and a bunch of thieves who know how to outsmart a hot head like him…..well it does everybody some hurt."

Ace was in awe. "So these guys…they can really put up a fight right?"

"….seriously Ace? You come here looking for a bigger sparring partner only and your horrible underestimation will kill you as soon as we land." Mantis said giving him an incredulous look.

Ace held up his hand defensively, "Sorry but I've fought a lot of weaker guys after training with my grandfather. A good fight to me is like a good season to a hunter," Ace said smugly.

Mantis smiled and rolled his eyes. "Spoken like a true super rookie. Then again you've must have some serious experience to deal with Sakazuki. Why aren't you at a higher rank again?" Mantis asked. Once again the question Ace hated answering.

"Well I had a bit of a rough start when I got in the marines. I was kind of reluctant and mouthy. I had a severe case of narcolepsy and…..um a couple doctors told me I had an 'eating disorder' so that set me back." Ace grumbled. His face was a bit pink from embarrassment and bad memories.

Mantis stroked the small stubble on his chin curiously. "An eating disorder huh? And narcolepsy…..that spontaneous sleeps right. Can a person even get rid of that?"

"W-well yea, but I had a lot of work cut out for me," Ace said uncomfortably. "My narcolepsy took a bunch of therapy t control. Apparently it was an involuntary reflex caused by focusing too hard or too little on something getting way too out of breath, laughing too hard, or the occasional not exercising enough. You would think lack of sleep would be in there but if anything I sleep way too well," Ace admitted unabashed. Mantis nodded smiling trying not to laugh.

"So therapy is what got it off ya right? That must have been a joy," he remarked sarcastically. "And I suppose the HQ is having you do that moderation thing they make the others do. I can't tell you how many big eaters I know of that get ten times the food you guys eat and live just the same. Look, don't ever worry about it. As soon as we get to the next island I'll take you with me to go snack off for a bit."

The whole feel of the conversation was what Ace had needed for the longest time. Someone who wouldn't rat him out for being a bit unruly for the government, and on Sakazukis team no less!

"And how are we gonna get out of the group missions? This place is like a pirate central."

Mantis curled his lip and slipped a smoke it. He thought for about two seconds until he said, "Well there are pirates on the island so I'll just tell Big Red that I need a body guard. Not to make you feel bad but I'm the only guy he really cares about since I'm irreplaceable."

Ace punches the young doctor lightly. Mantis just laughed as they both got off their butts and went to go get dinner.

"Alright, keep that stance up. YES ATTACK!" The admiral yelled triumphantly as Ace dealt with the obstacles he was given. His morning had started off much better than yesterday. As sucky as living on this dictator ship while waiting for an island to come into view was, he had found a way to make it more bearable. As annoying and mouthy as Bakazuki was, he was actually learning more about his devil fruit and he had a reasonable friend for off time.

Ace jerked away from a punch aimed at his direction and got on a hand and elbow. Concentrating on the fire in one leg he swung the other at an angle giving him a fair 180 spin._ "SUPIN HOUKA!_" Ace yelled as all five fighters clumped together were hit by the same leg and went crashing all the way across deck and into the water.

Akainu watched and nodded with satisfaction when Ace looked at him. "They won't drown will they?" Ace asked now beginning to wonder if any of them had devil fruit.

Sakazuki thought for a moment. "HEY!" he yelled at three nearby sailors, "Go fish those lads out of the sea NOW!"

Ace cocked an eyebrow questionably as the three men scrambled and jumped off the railings. He would have to remember to hold back a bit more. As much as he wanted to power up his strength, he had a gut horror feeling that Akainu would forget to send someone to save those poor guys.

"Not bad for a kid," Akainu spat, "But I would expect better from a guy wielding the power of a devil fruit. Have you been practicing full body transformation boy?!"

Ace nodded keeping his temper at a down low. 'This training sucks, this crazy man sucks, and this morning sucks, but you'll get better at your fighting and then you can go hang out with Mantis,' he reminded himself.

Sakazuki took a cigar out of his mouth and crushed it with his foot. "Alright kid, I'm done with games. Let's see how well you fare against me. You survive three rounds with me and I won't hound you with your experience. You lose one round or get your golden butt handed to you all together and I'll put you on janitor duty and put my red sock in your laundry load," Sakazuki snarled happily. The tall admiral's face clearly showed a hunger for a fight.

Ace himself was contemplating the deal. He didn't really have another choice so he nodded at the admiral's deal. If he didn't accept he could still count on wearing pink for the rest of the trip. "Alright brat, get ready! Lieutenant! Come here and time each round we fight. Three of them at ten minute each!"

'Bring it on you old geezer,' Ace thought, now in full focus. He couldn't make any screw ups this time for sure. 'Time to show this old bag that I mean business!' He assumed his best block stance and waited for a tall lanky lieutenant to come with a stop watch.

"Alright sirs! Ready. And. START!"

It all happened so fast for Ace. His reflexes turned to be forever in his favor as he jumped out of his spot so fast the blow Sakazuki was had launched at him never even made it half way before it hit the spot it was aiming for.

Ace landed back and summoned up his Busoshoku haki, making his arms so impenetrable they might as well have turned into steel themselves.

'I've seen his lava technique before in training. He won't use it unless the sea is right behind me for it to fall into in case it missed,' Ace thought as he continued to dodge and deflect the admiral. Each blow was hard and certainly didn't show brute strength in each hit.

'and of course the two long side of the ship are ocean views,' Ace reminded himself unhappily. So it looked like magma was coming at him either way he wanted.

Another punch came hurling his way. Ace dodged to the side of it. He noticed that the part of the sleeve was not coated in hot lava. 'Well I have to take what I can get.'

Ace brought his fist down on the portion of arm that brought the admiral to a slight off balance. Instead of following through Ace leapt away gingerly as another counter punch came from Sakazukis other arm.

'That's right you mindless ball of rage. I know that trick when I see it. You are the one with the job of beating me up. I just have to go for fifteen minutes….wait then there's like thirty more minutes though.' Ace thought with slight horror. Truth was he could dodge and avoid the punches for only so long before the admiral got clever and started to play the notorious 'fake out' game all avoided fighters eventually came to.

'Crap! Nothing would make fighting him worse than that. Ok, stop freaking out. You've fought Garp before and all those shit faced pirates. How can you expect to-'"Whoa!" Ace yelled as he leapt back doing several cartwheels and back flips to increase distance between him and the fuming man. "Shit he recovers fast!" He breathed as he prepared himself for the charging admiral.

Ace reeled back and turned half his leg into fire. The two men clashed forcefully, Ace's leg against the driving punch of Akainu.

The older man grinned. "Bad move brat."

Ace's eyebrows lifted as he jumped back a few feet and the arm he had been stopping covered itself with magma.

Burning…..on his toes. Ace's heart pounded almost to the point of pain as he felt a singing pain at the tip of his pinky toe. He looked down in shock as a teaspoon of magma had fallen partly on his shoe and had burned itself through the side a bit. Problem with this wasn't just that his toes would be melted in a second, it was that they had been made of fire at the time. Ace quickly pulled off his shoes and flung them into the ocean. He hopped up on the railing and landed a jump shot to Akainu center plexus which skidded the admiral about a yard away.

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit!" He gasped in panic. 'WHY DIDIN'T I SEE IT EARLIER!? Of course magma burns through fire! I should have learned after Gramps taught me about water hitting through sand!' He thought furiously to himself. "Having a devil fruit against this guy is pretty much useless, fantastic, great to know," he growled sarcastically.

Just as the hot headed admiral began to leap at him-*RING RING RING* "Sir, First round is over!" The lieutenant yelled.

Both Ace and Akainu froze in their stance and turned around. In a marine sparring match fight it was practiced to turn away from your match while waiting for the next round.

5…4…3….2…."AND SECOND ROUND BEGIN!"

Ace sprung up and hopped strait ten feet in the air as the admiral behind him had turned around faster than a cats reflex and punched right through the floorboard Ace had been standing on.

'Alright! New strategy!' Ace thought. With a quick lash of creativity Ace powered all his fire power to the bottom of his feet blasting the Red admiral with powerful fire from above. Although Ace could be sure Akainu wouldn't be burned the admirals was forced to his hand and knees by the sheer force of fire blasted on him. Ace, much to his plans dismay was blasted a bit high for his taste but he landed half balanced and half shaky on the ships bowsprit. It hadn't occurred to Ace that he was dangling on a piece of wood right over the ocean. If he fell the ship would just run over him without much chance at rescue.

Immediately with the admiral trying to get up Ace rushed at him giving a heel slam to his back. Sakazuki half prepared for the kick rolled out of aim. The admiral got back on his feet while his hand began to ooze lava again. 'Shit! And I had him in such a vulnerable position too,' Ace scolded. He had let a key moment pass!

The buttons on his marine uniform where suppressing a good amount of arm movement as well as kicking momentum regarding how high and far his leg could swing. "I don't know how they do it," he grumbled thinking of all the higher ups who wore these things for everything including sleep.

"What's the matter brat? Can't keep up?" Sakazuki taunted from afar. Ace felt his blood boil at the comment. 'Be patient! Don't let that disgusting pity look he's giving you mess you up!' He yelled to his mind.

Just as Sakazuki was preparing for another rush attack, Ace charged forward. Akainu aimed a good punch to his head only to be met with Ace's haki forearm block and an uppercut to the face. The hit itself hadn't put any good space between Ace and the Admiral but it was going to leave a light bruise.

"Time to stop messing around," Ace said in a low voice. He assumed Akainu hadn't heard him. He pull a round house kick with fire blasting from his heel like a rocket to Akainu's side. Akainu had caught it but the unexpected twist of fire propelling to kicks force forward had make the catch useless as it slammed into him, tossing him across the deck like a rag doll.

*RING RING RING RING*

"AND ROUND TWO IS OVER!" the lieutenant declared.

Ace slammed his foot on the deck and turned away from Akainu who could be hear behind him getting to his feet. "I'll have to remember that one move," Ace reminded himself. "No doubt I've pissed him off enough for him to sink this ship without a care…..what should I do?"

Ace took a deep breath trying to get as much oxygen into his lungs while the last seconds of the round break ticked. 'This isn't just about avoiding him you idiot! Remember all that crap he said yesterday!' Ace thought.

That was it. This was the only chance he would get this soon to put Akainu in him damn place.

4….3…..2…..1…..LAST ROUND BEGIN!

Time almost slowed down completely for Ace after the word 'begin' was yelled. He had his plan set out and now he was going to put that damn admiral in his place.

Ace spun around already facing a battle ready Sakazuki. Both rushed at each other and clashed as both had attempted a high kick and their legs had hit square into each other. It was a typical test of strength. Ace, as reluctant to admit it as he was, knew that he wasn't as strong as the admiral, but it was all according to plan. Ace quickly dropped his leg throwing the older man off balance ad he brought it up again to slam into his face.

Ace, watched for a split second as the older man growled furiously while his foot slammed his square in the jaw. While he was distracted Ace pulled his foot back and lunged at his opponent. He took a great fiery fist and got an uppercut to Akainu's gut leaving the man breathless and in a temporary state of shock. Ace, not yet bring back his fist from Sakazukis gut, propelled his legs into fire and rocketed the two of them up about twenty good feet above the ship. Ace then threw the startled Sakazuki down and held kicked him with full haki strength down to the ocean.

The admiral hit the water making a huge wave that rocked the ship a bit.

The entire crew that had been watching went into panic as several guys jumped in to save the probably furious admiral. Ace also found himself in a bit of a pickle as his energy for rocket legs had worn out and he too had fallen in the ocean, but at a much gentler splash.

Ace found himself falling at an alarming rate in the water. 'Well this is probably the most unpleasant thing I ever experienced,' He though bitterly. It really did suck. He hadn't really heeded the whole ocean warning thing until now he felt his body as stiff as marble.

A pair of arms wrapped around him as a nearby sailor had dove and grabbed him. Once he and Sakazuki had been dumped on deck, the admiral sat up stolid faced.

"Not the best technique…but it'll do for today," Sakazuki grumbled as he excused Ace and stalked off to go rain fear on the rest of the crew. The entire crew immediately split up once the big red and angry menace was mobile again.

Ace simply sat up took off his shirt and lay back down. He didn't know what to think of the admiral's next move. All he knew is that he definitely won this fight and he would not be wearing pink for the next few months on this ship.

Mantis had come and plopped down next to Ace while he simply stared blancky into the sky. "Good job today. You didn't cause any super serious damage to the admiral but it's ten times better than what the majority of pirates can do to him. You shouldn't even be a captain at this skill level. Just make Sengoku give you the vice position already," Mantis suggested in a joking manner. Ace grinned, " Thank Buddha we are almost at that island. If I had another day out in the middle of the sea with that man after this fight I'd be the next Volcano sacrifice."

Mantis laughed and shook his head. "Well speaking of the Big Red, I gotta go check up on him. Go get some grub and later we can hang out for night watch. Bring something fun to gamble with too. I was like the only one to bet on you in this fight so consider yourself the second richest man on the ship next to me."

Ace raised an amused eyebrow. "And why am I also wealthy?"

"Because you're the one who saved me a year's worth of payment and extra ship hours. Honestly though, I was probably crazy when I got into the pot."

The cheeky doctor strolled away leaving Ace to bask in a few more minutes of his victory until he finally became too hungry to ignore it.

Ace smiled as he stood up and straitened himself out. He loved when he didn't have to wear a shirt but now wasn't a good time to exercise any special privilege since Sakazuki most certainly wouldn't let it slide.

Only a couple hours till they reached the island and then he could get some away time. The wind had finally done its job and was flowing beautifully in the ships general direction.

Ace trotted off to themes hall. Along the way he past several men all surrounded by each other playing a game of cards, each one playing with hours instead of cash or food. 'This ship is seriously in need of a party or at least some down time,' Ace thought, 'Serves them right for doubting me though'.

Passing his closet room he opened the door and pulled out a small deck of cards he kept in his second pair of shoes. He closed the door and continued his way down to his precious dinner waiting for him.

The rest of the day itself was relaxing as he was permitted to skip duties to heal on doctors' orders.

* * *

**Finally I can't tell you how frustrating my day has been. Several time my computer wouldn't save this chapter so i had to rewrite this last couple parts like three times! Any way, have mission for all you readers. See that button at the bottom of your computer/phone/technology? It has the word 'review' on it so just go ahead and press it XD **

**Apart from that, I promise the story is gonna get even more exiting so hold on tight. I must say writting fight scenes is very fun so you can expect a lot of fighting between the character you love. **

**Sorry if it is a day late but I promise to post next chapter by saturday again. Until then, I hope you have a non-boring week!**


	5. Chapter 5

"The whole thing? Are you serious!?" Ace exclaimed.

Mantis nodded while he flipped through the thin pages of the most recent newspaper. About an hour ago before breakfast the paper pelican came and delivered the news.

Ace wasn't a usual newsreader; he was used to getting all his info from a marine base TV or recent events board, but now that he was currently out of range from both sources he considered taking up the paper.

"How do you close off the Red Line though? Isn't that…..impossible?" Ace asked clearly flustered by recent events. Apparently word had gotten out to the nobles about the extreme lack of marines guarding them currently. Of course there had been an extreme cry of outrage across the grand line and the head class of wealth in Mariejois had ordered marine base to somehow barricade the red line from both sides.

"I don't know how it really works, on our side the government built a gate that extents over and under the ocean a couple thousand feet but with pirates going to fishman island they could still go right under it if their careful. As for the entrance side apparently Kuzan put an ice barrier along the rims but all that ice is just going to piss off the fishmen with their habitat needs and else what," Mantis explained.

"That's weird and kinda extreme, especially since this is rookie season. How can one tenth of the entire marine's nation expect to control the grandline?"

Mantis shrugged, "Well they probably didn't have any time to think it through. Those nobles are as outrageous and stupid as the outfits they wear. You'd think they were so dumb because those bubbles on their head block out all oxygen."

Ace started to laugh while passing crew members looked over at the two simply lounging on the railing. Sakazuki had dismissed him for the day early so he could go deal with landing preparation.

As infuriating and terrible as the admiral proved to be, Ace was in the clear. Yesterday after his fight all the way up to today the admirals had been noticeably politer and much less irritating towards Ace. He couldn't help feel a smug ego building over the one he already had.

Apart from all the wildness that happened over the small course of three days, Ace honestly had a new goal in mind. Now that Akainu and he were roughly on a truce worthy ground, Ace had finally decided to put the next step in his future plans to realization. Vice admiral, it seemed only far too appropriate and fitting for himself. He was at the standard of defeating an admiral as it was proven, not to mention the most dangerous one.

The only chink in this path was all the complains he would get from other position climbers about how he 'was too young still' or 'didn't have enough experience.'

…..But that was easily solved with a bit of 'reckless justice' as Ace put it. He planned to make that his justice path for when he became admiral.

To put it simply, the entire idea of 'reckless justice' was being a person who didn't care about the consequences of what their actions may lead to, as long as it was for the better of the people.

It seemed like it would work for him…..most of the time.

Why was this important right now? Easily explained. Ace was taking charge of this mission. He didn't want to be here anymore than any other marine on this ship other than Sakazuki. While the raging admiral goes off terrorizing citizens Ace decided he would be the one to steal the hero recognition.

It would be easy. Ace was a regular pirate crew collector. He knew where they docked, shopped, planned, and worked to be secretive from the marines or even more dangerous crews. It almost came…..naturally. He could do it just by looking at the island a crew was on.

"Hey Ace, I can already see our island approaching. Take a look! Ridge Rock Island, home to the greatest grand line mud slides ever to hit human population," Mantis said cheerily.

Ace looked over his shoulder to see an island slowly coming into clarity over a couple miles away.

'Well Thank Roger' Ace thought. He and everybody on this ship had it up to here with the ocean and its constant swaying. Even as a experienced sailor and a captain as that point, Ace wasn't about to completely deny that getting off a ship wasn't the best part of any voyage.

"Do you want the rest of the paper Ace? It's all pretty much nonsense that left," the young ship doctor offered.

Ace shook his head and let him leave to pass it on to another sailor. The ship continued to sail gracefully across the windy water. The sky was clear…not good. A storm was coming.

"Alright men! This is a New World island mission. Don't let your guard down and keep a sharp eye out!" Ace ordered his small squad. The entire ship had been divided into eight squads of explorers while another larger group of marines followed Sakazuki into town to question the people.

All fifteen men on Ace's team nodded seemingly much less tense since they we not stuck with Akainu, currently going into a psychotic tirade on his men on how they should be thorough on their search.

The island that faced the ship was heavily vegetated and ruled by a tall treed forest. A small village rested happily at the top of a giant hill overlooking the forest surrounding the island below.

It was pretty looking to say the least. Ace just felt bad that the small peaceful aura surrounding the place would soon be interrupted by them. It was never fun going through a person house. People got too sensitive or scared.

"Alright sir, we got the eastern islands half," Ace reported to Akainu as his team began to head out. The admiral was the first to walk down the ship with a solid line of marines following him.

"Very good. We all know our purpose, now spread out." He issued orders stolid faced and marched forward.

As the entire ship, apart from the men guarding it, spread out and started down their own path, Ace motioned for his own team to follow him. He had a dagger and a pair of seastone handcuffs securely attached to his belt.

As him and his men trudged along Ace twitched in annoyance at the confining fabric of his uniform. As nice and formal one looked in a marine uniform, it wasn't fabric that breathed the best and it wasn't exactly good hiking clothing either. As soon as the small troop was a good mile away from ship and shaded I n the forest Ace let his men remove their shirts or at least unbutton them.

"u-um sir? Are you sure this is ok?" A wide eyed soldier asked Ace hesitantly. Ace shrugged, "Course it is. I said so."

The small squad simply looked at each other and proceeded to unbutton. The group continued farther down a leafy path Ace was currently slicing through with his dagger. This forest was so thick and full of plants, Ace immediately put the notion to not use his devil fruit at risk of burning the whole place down. Anything could be flammable.

The air was misty and light so the heat of the day wasn't any bother to the guys. "H-hey captain?" a soldier from a group of mumbler's asked nervously. "Do….do you think there are any pirates on this island?"

Ace turned around just now noticing how nervous and paranoid all these guys looked. "Haven't any of you guys been stations in the New World before? No new pirates, other than those stupid rookies come near island this close to the Red Line. Makes the nobles nervous."

All the men shook their heads. It clicked in Ace's head what was going on. So Akainu had gotten his revenge after all, leaving Ace with the noobies who were terrified of the New World. 'I should have known,' he thought angrily.

"Alright listen here boys," Ace commanded. All heads snapped in his direction and the small chatter died immediately. "First of all, let's get one thing strait. You wouldn't be on this damn crew if you couldn't handle the New World. Each and every one of you had somehow proved to the marine heads that you are capable. Second, If there are any pirates on this giant vegetable of an island, I'm not saying you have to slaughter them because their so called 'demons' like honorable admiral Sakazuki say, but you will fight with all your strength. And last and most importantly, stop being so timid and scared. Makes the whole rest of us look stupid," He hissed at the lot of men.

Ace was pretty sure his message was conveyed judging by how each man stood up a bit straighter and stopped shaking like wet kittens.

"Well thank hell for that," Ace grunted as the party marched forward.

The crew walked along slowly making it's conversation into a friendly chatter. Eventually, after an hour debating whether or not it was possible to train a sea king, the group of men came upon a tree opening.

Ace and another five stumbled through, already a bit tired from lack of fresh water, and came upon a beach.

"Don't tell me we're back where we started said a guy next to Ace.

"Hell no we did not just go in a circle! We're probably just on a different side of the island. Right Captain?!" one of the men, Orin, asked desperately.

Ace surveyed the area. He already knew they weren't back near their ship since it was nowhere in sight, but that still left the question of their location. "Give me one second men," He ordered calmly.

Ace made his way around a few guys until he came to a tree with low enough branches. Hoisting himself up he climbed to the top expertly until he had a good enough view of their placement. A field of trees and bird nests where the only thing he could see other than the islands single mountain.

Ace squinted his eyes and grinned as he saw the figures of marines and Akainu hiking up the dirt part of the mountain. Focusing his view else where he turned his gaze to a small cove he hadn't noticed before. Ace furrowed his eyes brows and thought for a moment.

'Our ship is on the opposite side of that little place. Sakazuki and his team went straight from there to the mountain…so that must be a pirate place maybe?...no it's not big enough.' He stared at the small rocky beach.

Ace slid down the tree and landed on the ground while all his men stood quietly waiting for the good news. "So...where are we going," Orin asked impatiently. Ace ignored the tone; it was a bit humid so everyone wasn't exactly feeling diplomatic right now.

"Let's turn our course east. We're not stationed to patrol the mountain edge, just the beach and the forest rim."

All the men nodded and followed Ace as he sliced a path heading in the direction of the Cove. "What's the name of this island again," asked a soldier trailing behind Ace by two men.

A guy towards the back cleared his throat but Ace and the rest already knew who it was. Perin Skints, the ships investigator and probably one of the smartest man Ace had access to, knew every island and probably everything about everything he could get information on.

"It's called Seskilio Seatop. It's the top island in New World fabric sales. Not to mention ink, paper, Den Den Mushi breeding, home decoration-"

"ALRIGHT!" The entire group shouted. If they hadn't stopped him now he would have been spitting out facts all day until their head exploded.

As another hour passed Ace began to sense a great deal of irritability within the group. Call it the feeling one get when you can read the mood of the silence. 'Their tired Sakazuki hasn't called us on the den den mushi yet so it looks like we'll be camping for the night,' Ace thought to himself.

"Men, when we reach the edge of this forest I want you guys to start setting up camp ok?" Ace yelled to the back of the line. A line of heads nodded while a few guys brushed the sweat from their foreheads. "Captain? Since you're fire logia do you get hot?" A voice asked from a few feet away.

"….I-um….I feel a bit humid but now that you mention it I feel more warm that I do hot," Ace answered. He hadn't even noticed that before. How absolutely strange. "Now that I think about it I haven't even felt cold in a while."

A small chatter and murmur spread through the group as Ace and the men came upon a small stream blocking their trail.

The first few men in the front and Ace simply looking in a pit curling glee before they rushed in and showered their head with the fresh water. Soon the rest of the group followed. "Oh thank Roger!" shouted on guy as he dunked his head in. A chorus of agreement followed. The water was only up to mid-calf but it was enough to cool the crew down.

"Crud, I'm not in the mood to get wet at all. How can you gentlemen even swim in there? Don't you know that the water on this island has poison fungi in it," Perin announced hotly. The entire crew including Ace turned and stared at the investigator for a moment. He was the only one currently not basking in the stream but rather sitting meditation style on a fallen log.

It wasn't exactly shock that took the moods of every man in the water. It was more like that dormant rage and face-palm feeling a person gets when you realize a silly mistake was made and because of it your whole day is now screwed.

"EVERYONE OUT!" Ace shouted as a stampede of marines raced out of the stream to the other side of the trail.

"Hey hey hey! What about me?!" Perin called from the other side. Unfortunately he was ignored by the crew that went on to wipe their chest with their earlier discarded shirts and each take a moment to make sure their pants had not strange substance inside then.

"Perin, what kind of fungus does this place deal with?" Ace called to the other side just noticing the angry investigator still perched unhappily on his tree log.

"It's a rare breed called breed that's used in many illegal pirate drugs. It's give the host a light-headed sensation and involuntary relaxation of the body."

'…shit.' Ace tugged off his open shirt and patted down his lower legs to make sure nothing was in them.

"I'd say you're all clean as long as their no neon green or red plants on you boys," Perin yelled back.

Each man did the favor to his neighboring ship mate to check over each other. "I think we're all clean captain! We might have just gotten lucky," Orin reported as all the chaos died down.

Ace nodded as the whole fiasco slowly died down. "Alright, we've lost good time. Come one men we have to reach a cove before nightfall," Ace ordered.

"A cove? How far away," a man in the back asked.

"Bout a mile or two, so let's hurry."

The whole crew complied obediently as they all shuffled after Ace. Perin reluctantly had trudged across the river as fast as he could to catch up and the memory of it was away for now.

Much to Ace's delight the crew made remarkable haste that they arrived ten minute into early sunset. "Set up camp and a few of you come with me so we can go check out this place a bit.

Seven men including Perin, who was grumbling about wet shoes, trailed after Ace as the rest started to break wood off tree for fire.

The cove itself was in viewing range and didn't look like a place a pirate would put a giant ship. "I don't think we'll find any pirate on this island men. Its location is too inconvenient for them and way out of the way for rookies."

A few relived words could be heard among the soldiers as they finally came to the edge of the rocks surrounding the water below. Ace took a quick survey of it before he noticed something. He could quite place what it was but it looked like a bunch of wood chunks jammed into a rock near the water edge.

"Captain! Captain! I see a person down there! I think their dead!" A panicked guy started shouting as a bunch of men rushed to where he was standing to get a look.

Ace didn't even bother as he jumped down to the sand below and ran towards where the man's vision was directed. Ace felt a stab of horror as he saw a human figure curled up in the sand covered in seaweed and torn up clothes.

Judging by the hair covering the person head it was a girl. Ace fell on his knee as he carefully reached forward turning the girl on her back. He brushed the grimy hair out of her face to reveal the face of a nineteen? Twenty? Year old with bushy blond hair and a face pale enough to be chalk.

He gulped with painful hope as he lifted his finger to her under chin to check her pulse.

A small almost missing beat was felt and Ace felt like he had been jolted with electricity.

"Get down here guys! One of you run back and get the first aid QUICK!" Ace rushed to shout. All the men up on the higher ground shouted in amazement as two ran away at top speed for the camp. Ace picked up the girl and rushed back up the cliff. He was met by four guys who he handed her two.

"O-oh my! She's a newspaper investigator! I'd know that emblem anywhere! Look Captain!" Perin shouted in glee and he held up the torn sleeve of the unconscious lady.

Ace recognized the symbol somewhat. It was for the newspaper! "We'll get this figured out later. One of you notify the admiral and get them to send Mantis," Ace ordered. The men did as they were told as the rest headed with Ace back to camp hurriedly.

"Poor girl *huff huff*," a soldier commented while trying to keep up with Ace's running pace. "Reporters are usually pretty good sailors judging by their typical need to escape a risky situation."

"What if she doesn't report on pirates though," Ace asked, still very much able to talk.

"She isn't. Reporters only come to the new world for info regarding pirates and schemes."

Ace crinkled his eyebrows and looked down at the pale face of the girl. She wasn't pretty, extraordinary looking, or even at all like a girl who could strike you in any way other than lazy. Ace had come across man of these people before and he didn't like to judge by looks but they all proved to have a similar look anyway.

"Sir! Let's hurry back. I think the suns gonna be gone in about an hour or two," one of the men called. Ace hiked back up to higher ground and set of at a running pace with his men.

Finally after rushing back to a halfway made camp, Ace dumped the unconscious girl on a cot and sprinted off towards the forests edge just in time to see a few men, Mantis, and one of Sakazuki's advisors jogging down the path he had sliced open earlier.

Needless to say an hour passed after Mantis got a hold of his medication and the whole team had finally calmed down from the rescue to finish making camp. Ace, at the moment, was battling through a headache that might as well be steam coming out of his ears.

"Bad Day?" came the voice Ace had come to treasure for its supreme sanity in his life's state right now. Ace pouted as Mantis handed him a much undesired bowl of cabbage soup.

"Well, counting out your little discovery, I've got some exiting news of my own. Akainu has had a wonderful day," Mantis said with a painful insinuation to his happy tone.

Ace didn't reply but simply sat staring at his soup listening intently to the doctor.

"So the joy started about ten minutes into marine village investigation. You know how those things go. The people kiss ass whether their guilty or not but it how they demonstrate that matters. Anyway, you could practically smell the stench of lies as soon as you came into that place, and I don't mean to pick on the people who have the unfortunate event of having their town turned into hell by us but today was just outrageous."

Ace took his dinner and chugged it down while Mantis rambled on, waiting for him to carry on the story.

"-and their faces! They might as well of been made out of plastic, they looked so fake. Apart from that, Sakazuki, being the people pleasing saint he is, was sniffing out that town like a bloodhound. He's probably use to people kissing up to him, that's why. And you know how the big and brawly one like him like to snuff the filth out of places. He banged down every door in that place until towards the end when we were just receiving you message, he hits his gold mine. That entire town-"

Mantis took a quick gulp of his own soup.

"-and I mean the entire town is literally resting on a giant chunk of illegal pirate products."

Ace almost choked on the air surrounding him from the sudden declaration. Pirate products; in case you not familiar with are those things certain pirates sell to people that have a significantly evil impact on the world it invades.

Usually something terrible like slave orders, body manipulation liquids, torture devices.

"What did he do," Ace asked solemnly.

Mantis sighed and set down his food. "you'd expect Akainu, the way you know him, to have already burned down this entire island, but today he absolutely shocked us all. He was absolutely calm about the whole thing. If you've ever seen the guy before you knew him, you would think he was some cool collected guy like Sengoku-sama."

Ace nodded knowingly. As much as he hated to fess up to it, when he was a slowly rising man he had also thought Akainu would be a much better person just judging by his outside demeanor. It wasn't until rumors and stories about other marines incidents reached him that Ace was shone the truth.

"He just arrested half the people on the island like it was no big deal and tomorrow, get this, he's planned to melt down half the town. You know those requirements the HQ gave our mission, to find a bunch of pirates and start the executions? These guys may not be worth 50million beris, but added up they make a reasonable sum!"

Ace furrowed his eyebrows and took a deep breath. "So what? Are we going to have to wait on this island a week before a prisoner ship makes it out here. It's sort of useless to capture people when the Red lines on lock down."

"Ace, the government can just cross through the Calm Belt to get to us. We have seastone under our boats. I sure it won't take long."

Ace was about to respond when an all too chilling essence entered the camp. Akainu.

"Where is this pirate!? I knew there were more on this island! Show her to me!" bellowed the red suited man.

"sir! Sir, she's not a pirate. She's a photographer and training reporter. I've identified her picture and print and she's registered sir! Look!" Perin yelled in response scrambling up to be the first to meet the admiral before he burned down the camp to get to the rescued lady.

Sakazuki stopped his fiery stampede of the camp and took a moment to read through the report Perin had shown him. Just as he turned the last page that horrid feeling Ace's gut had acquired involuntarily disappeared.

The whole crew waited as the admiral set down the report and became much calmer to the relief of his subordinates.

"Well then this will do just fine then. Gather round men I have important news!" the now calm faced admiral turned his attention to Ace, who was still lounging next to Mantis with cold sup in his grasp.

"You too kid. I just got you a task that I believe only you can fulfill."

Ace and Mantis sat in a silent shock while the rest of the marines gathered themselves and Akainu commanded a few more to bring supplies.

'Am I?...Am I in heaven…no there's no good food here. Can't be,' Ace thought in a daze as Mantis snapped to attention and pulled ace to the crown of men surrounding the admiral.

Sakazuki stood with a rare calm and not so overwhelming rage.

"I've decided that after today's drastic turn of surprises and events…that half of us shall continue onto the next island and the others, including myself will wait here for the prison ships to arrive."

Not a single mumble was made in the crew, as no soul wanted to be the one caught interrupting the currently stable admiral.

"The team that goes the next island will be led by your trusted Captain Ace. The island itself, you should all know, is smack in the middle of three of Whitebeards islands! I want you guys to be stealthy. When you men reach the island, leave our extra passenger there and start investigating the activities. The rest of us here will be underway as soon as my captured lots of prisoners are taken care of. I want all reports of pirate activity reported to me so that I can take them while their blindsided," Akainu finished with a confident speech and tone.

The whole crew, except for Ace, applauded and many shouts of confidence where given.

Ace at first…felt happier than Garp in a free bakery. He was overjoyed that all this responsibility was being given to him, but then an eerie realization dawned on him. 'That sneaky bastard,' he thought to himself as if it were a whisper. 'He's setting me up. I'm sailing through Yonko infested waters that I will have to fight my way through with my life, and the moment I reach safe haven I have to guide his sorry butt to carry out the hero's job. It's like I'm the practice dummy being tested on,' Ace thought in a cold fury.

He had no choice though. He had to accept it.

Ace forced a cracked smile on his paled face and went to go formally accept this duty from Akainu. He had a bad feeling in his stomach now and for a big eater like him that took a lot of bad things to get it that way.

The night before had been as much of a celebration as Akainu would let it be. Ace had retired early to start packing away his short amount of belongings and to sign in his crew. Ace didn't wasn't to believe that Sakazuki would be obvious about sending him face first into a bear trap, but he was sorely proved wrong when he saw the size of his crew. Out of all the people on this ship, the hundred or so battle ready men, he was only allowed to take five with him in one of the ships exploring boats.

Ship size wasn't an issue in this problem. Marine explorer boats could comfortably fit fifteen people in them at a time, but because Akainu didn't 'want to waste resource' and the added passenger (aka the unconscious and useless girl) needed room for health reason.

Mantis, in all his kind nature, had offered some comfort but stopped when he noticed last night how far out Ace was on the train of fury.

"Five men…..and a girl," Ace gritted out through his teeth. He hadn't gotten any sleep last night, he was so furious. This morning he had done himself a justice and chowed down on as much food as he could sneak.

Guess who wasn't getting toast triangles for breakfast? The rest of the crew. Ace had eaten them all and a good portion of the bacon on the ship.

Ace stomped back and forth in the doctor's office alone while preparation where being made outside on the island for his 'little' departure.

'It's no use. That crappy excuse for an admiral is going to have it his way or no way at all. I swear if he ever become Fleet admiral-!'

*knock knock!*

Ace was torn away from his angry thoughts when the door to the office was banged on.

"Captain Ace sir? I know you're in there. Can I please see you?" came the voice of a soldier outside.

"…..Um sure. Come in soldier," Ace allowed. 'What's this guy want?'

The soldier had a recognizable face Ace had seen around. He wasn't the tallest guy but he matched Ace's height and was a few muscles away from reaching his build. The guy had brown hair usually flattened from wearing a marine cap all day and eyes that matched.

"I wanted to be one of the men to go with you," he requested. This Ace hadn't been expecting.

"W-well if you really want to-"

"YES! Please let me accompany you. I'm sorry captain but I need to get off this ship!" he practically begged. The usually calm face crew mate had panic and desperation all over his face.

Ace curiously reached up and scratched his chin in thought.

"Why's a good soldier like you want to get away so bad. I've seen guys ready to jump ship before you."

The marine boy blushed a bit before he broke eye contact with Ace. "It's a family matter," he replied simply.

A chesire grin spread across Ace face as he caught the unsuspecting crew mate in a head lock.

"Oh I get it! You have a girl back home don't you!?" Ace laughed as his captive struggled uselessly to break free. "Is she pretty? When are you guys getting married huh?" Ace joked as he finally let the pink faced soldier go.

"We're having a baby sir. I need to request a leave and I can't call anyone or the admiral might kill me"

Ace had never hit a brick wall before but by now he was sure it would be a lot less painful than the stupidity he was feeling now.

"O-oh! I-I-I-I'm sorry-NO um congratulation! Ok course you can come with me. What's your name soldier," Ace stuttered stupidly as the guy stared at him with slight amusement.

"Hal Maltsfordson. You might recognize my last name from my family's business in the paper industry," He introduced.

'Oh joy, a noble soldier. I should have known. No normal guy in his right mind would shoot for kids so young and ship his butt off to the navy.' Ace thought to himself.

"Well nice to meet you Hal. I'll see you tomorrow bright and early. Make sure to go tell admiral Akainu that you're coming with me," Ace said with a forced smile. Hal nodded now looking very relieved and left the office and Ace alone.

'Well this will just be a joyride won't it?' The sarcasm…

As night fall fell in Ace was eventually called to the captains quarters where he was met with Akainu and a lieutenant.

"Portgas Ace, our little champion rescuer! I just wanted to wish you luck on your mission tomorrow. This is lieutenant Jenson who will be the last addition to your own personal crew," Sakazuki announced as Ace took a seat. It took all of his willpower not to charge on over to the strait faced admiral and knock his satisfaction right off his face.

"I hope you received that list of names for the men coming with you. You must be well loved by the Maltsfordson family for their son to want to go with you."

Akainu leered at Ace now. "I hope you take care of him. Justice knows that if that boy dies on under my ships armada, it'll cause trouble for all of us."

'You mean it'll make those damn nobles hate your guts. I'm not gonna punish that poor idiot to ruin you face, you bastard. I'm not as low as you think,' Ace thought bitterly.

"Well as long as we're clear, I hope you make it safely. Have a good mission," Akainu finished as he dismissed the two officers.

Ace stomped out ignoring the friendly greeting of his final 'crew mate'. He hated losing, and right now he felt like he was in last place for some reason. Ace had met many marines in his time who loved to play up their image and ego, but he never thought that one would get far.

Grabbing his stuff he walked to the rear of the ship where all the explorer boats where parked. Each one of his crew members where asleep beside it including their extra passenger who was out cold still in a medical cot.

'Heartless bastard just sending an unconscious girl into open sea with only five guys and a million pirates out there,' Ace thought angrily of Sakazuki.

Ace set himself down and rested his head against the side of the boat. They would be leaving before anyone woke up. He already said his goodbyes too Mantis and the cook.

He sighed, his entire being felt trapped in a cage. If he weren't being set up by Akainu he would be happy to be leaving the ship. 'No sense of love or anything here. Just that bleak loneliness I get when my brother or friends aren't around,' Ace reminisced.

"I swear I'll bring down that man before I let him live in his little justice bound world anymore. Creep like him are the ones that would kill Luffy in a heartbeat. I just have too be stronger and stop caring what other think," Ace said to himself quietly.

As Ace slowly fell to sleep and mentally prepared for his goal, a figure in the cot beside him shifted and stared at the man who had just spoken until it to drifted back to unconsciousness.

* * *

**Where to begin. For the past weeks I've been in a heavy mode of stress, creative block, and unsatisfactory feeling. I'm sorry for the big delay, but honestly I've been boring myself to tears for some reason and needed a small break o get back on track. Personally I hated writing this chapter, but in all truth it's necessary to carry on the story and move the story too the good part. I sincerely promise than I will fulfill the need for excitement in the next chapter and I also promise to try not to take so long. **

**Until then: Review and be happy :)**


End file.
